DoM: Prophecies
by Kaore Ryu
Summary: Sequel to The Demon of Mahora. As the festival approaches darkness looms on the horizon and threatens Mahora. If you don't read first one you won't understand anything. OcxKu Fei OcxAsakura discontinued
1. The Prophecy

Demon of Mahora: Prophecies

I only own Brent, Falco, and Averus.

The Prophecy.

_Born to parent with blood unique_

_Mountains rage is stirred destroying the mother they never know_

_Three sons born will be._

_One of Mind, one of Body and One of spirit._

_Hardships each will face while love one will seek._

_Their blood needed to free a great evil._

_It's minion will seek them but they may resist_

_Pain and war, Love and peace._

_The worlds fate will be in the hands of the soul._


	2. Return From the Hospital

**Return from the Hospital**

**I only own Brent.**

**It had been two weeks since Invidia's attack and Brent had spent the majority of it in the hospital unconscious. He broken most of his ribs, cracked his skull, punctured his liver, and suffered numerous lacerations to the torso… but the worst injuries were done to his right arm. All the skin below the elbow had been burned off, the muscle had been burned and the bones in his forearm and hand were shattered. Luckily his ones were already nearly healed after the first week while the burn on his skin was taking slightly longer. When he awoke he was ready to be released though his arm would still be required to be in a cast and sling and he'd have to take things easy for a few more weeks. Of course he had something he could do during that time… find out why Kensei's swords had failed and shattered. He believed they may have been training tools used to prepare for the real swords like a legend he had previously dismissed as false had stated and wondered where the true swords were. The Mahora campus seemed to be preparing for a major festival of some kind though what he couldn't be sure and decided to ask Ku and Kazumi abut it when he had the chance. As he walked down the hall to his class he heard the girls freaking out over something and wondered why as he opened the door… and his eyes bugged out.**

**The three Madoka, Sakurako, Misa, Kazumi and Ayaka were dressed in cute maid outfits serving drinks to Negi who was sitting on a couch while Kaede and Satsuki mixed them in the background.**

"**Heeere you go Negi-kun." Sakurako said as she poured him a drink "Drink up now."**

"**May I pour you some milk?" Misa asked.**

"**Negi-kuuuuun may I order you a cocktail?" Madoka asked "Saratoga cooler?"**

"**S-sure, go ahead." Negi replied nervously.**

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MORONS DOING!? NEGI-SENSEI IS TOO YOU TO DRINK! AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!" Brent shouted angrily "Although I must say you five look gorgeous."**

"**BRENT-KUN!" The whole class, with a few exceptions, shouted happily before continuing what they were doing.**

**Since they didn't try to tackle him he assumed Negi had asked them to be gentle with him when he returned. It was then that Sakurako decided to 'drop' the bottle opener down her cleavage and ask Negi to get it. Brent sighed happily as he shook his head at his classmates over enthusiasm.**

"**What's going on anyways?" He asked Kazumi.**

"**We're setting up a booth for the festival." Kazumi replied.**

**She then proceeded to tell him all about Mahorafest and what the it was for.**

"**Cool! I have an awesome idea for the military club!" Brent said happily.**

"**Oh what is it?" She asked.**

"**A secret!" He said happily.**

**Then he noticed some of his classmates had suddenly changed into more maid outfits.**

**Ku was wearing a Chinese style dress as was Chao, Yuna was wearing a short skirt, and poor Akira seemed embarrassed to have been forced into what seemed to be a cocktail outfit with no skirt and fishnet stockings. He watched as Ku told Negi an insane price for just looking at the girls as Akira complained and Makie asked Ako why she wasn't in costume.**

"**Theres still something missing." Kazumi stated while stroking her chin "We need something to attract customers."**

**She then proceeded to point to classmates at random and assign them costumes.**

"**Tatsumiya! You will be a… priestess!" Kazumi declared.**

"**I will?" Tatsumiya asked.**

"**A mini-skirted nun!" Kazumi said to Misora "Cat ears and a school swimsuit," She shouted to a stunned and embarrassed Setsuna "A mini-skirted, cat eared nurse" pointing to Ako "As for you two… Kindergarteners!" She finished with Fuka and Fumika.**

**None of the girls except for Fuka and Fumika looked very happy to be dressed the way they were forced to as Nodoka, Haruna, and Yue left to change into their own costumes. Brent sighed as he shook his head at their antics as he listened to Ku panic Negi more with the high prices. When the three library girls reappeared they were dressed as maids as well only a little less flamboyant but none the less very cute.**

"**So have I missed anything interesting while I've been in the hospital?" Brent asked.**

"**I'll say you have you big moron!" A voice growled from the door.**

**Brent turned and saw his brother Falco glaring at him angrily.**

"**Because of your stupidity you missed two weeks worth of training!" Falco shouted.**

"**Are you here to yell at me or is there a legitimate reason your not in class like your supposed to be?" Brent asked blankly.**

"**Oh… I'm skipping! And thought I'd come to see my Sniper!" He replied happily before vanishing and reappearing by Mana.**

"**How have you been Mana!?" Falco asked excitedly.**

"**Fine." Mana replied calmly.**

"**I just got a brand new Harris Gunworks M-96 and a prototype of a gun that was cancelled by the U.S. military due to funding… a XM8 rifle!" Falco said happily "Want to come over and I'll let you fire off a few rounds!"**

"**I guess I could come over." Mana said sheepishly.**

"**Finally! I've been trying to get you to come over and see my collection for weeks!" Falco said happily.**

"**HEY!" Ayaka shouts "MANA IS TOO YOUNG TO FIRE ANY FORM OF GUN! AND SO ARE YOU FOR THAT MATTER! HOW ARE YOU EVEN ABLE TO GET ANY GUNS?!"**

"**Because I'm 18 and your not my boss you old hag!" Falco snapped.**

"**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Ayaka shouts as she attacks Falco.**

**Falco sidesteps her clumsy attack and grabs her around her neck from behind.**

"**Don't attack me unless you mean to fight me." Falco growls into her ear.**

"**O-o-okay." Ayaka stutters.**

**Falco is suddenly axe kicked over the head by a furious Brent.**

"**DON'T EVER THREATEN MY CLASSMATES AGAIN OR I'LL RIP YOUR BALLS OFF YOU BASTARD!" Brent shouts angrily.**

**Brent then proceeded to throw Falco into the hallway with one hand before stomping back into the classroom, sitting at his desk, and grumbling angrily.**

"**You guys know eventually Nitta-sense is gonna show up if you keep making all that racket." Brent said grumpily.**

**Nobody seemed to hear him so he merely groaned and pulled out an ancient book from his backpack and put it down on his desk. It was an ancient book supposedly being a biography of the Kensei. Large portions of it were faded beyond legibility and some parts had obviously been changed though he still could use the part he needed. According to the book the two swords he had WERE meant as training implements to prepare for the ACTUAL swords which were hidden inside a 'Great Library'. He then noticed that Chisame was starting to twitch before she suddenly changed into what Brent recognized as Chiu from her web site.**

"**ALL RIGHT, YOU LOT! I, THE GREAT CHIU-SAMA, WILL NOW SHOW YOU HOW A 'MAID CAFÉ' SHOULD REALLY BE-" She shouted just as the door to the room opened.**

**Behind Chisame stood Nitta and Brent used the opportunity to sneak out unseen though he still heard everything that followed.**

"**DO ANY OF YOU GIRLS HAVE THE SLIGHTEST IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!" Nitta asked.**

"**But, Nitta-sensei… we're having a serious discussion about what we'd like to do for the upcoming festival-" Ayaka tried to explain.**

"**HOME ROOM IS OFFICIALLY OVER**!! NEGI-SENSEI, I'D HAVE THOUGHT YOU WOULD'VE **KNOWN BETTER**." Nitta shouted "**ALL OF YOU- ASSUME THE POSITION!**"

It was then that he noticed Brent missing.

"WHERE IS NAKITAKA-SAN!?" He asked loudly.

"I don't know he warned us about something and then he disappeared." Asuna said.

"Hmm… he must have already moved on to his next class." Nitta surmised before moving to the front of the class.

That Night

Brent returned to his room atop the roof of the dorms before he would venture out as Kaore seeing as he needed to do some more investigating regarding the two swords. He believed they may have been hidden inside library island for protection but he wasn't sure. He needed to get in and see if he could find any records of the swords… then he had an epiphany… he should ask the library exploration club. But he didn't want them to worry about him and since none of them knew he was Kaore seeing as he hadn't revealed to them who he wasyet, he'd ask them as Kaore. He knew they were probably on their way back from library island seeing as it wasn't all that late yet. He faded into the shadows and emerged on a building roof overlooking a street leading to library island. He crouched down on the edge of the roof and grasped the edge as he patiently waited. It was a few minutes before he spotted them walking down the road carrying a few books. He waited till they were early directly below him before got to his feet, stepped off the roof and landed with a thud in front of the three girls.

"EEEEKKK!" They shrieked loudly.

"Calm down. I only need some help from you three." Kaore said calmly.

The three girls calmed down after they realized who it was.

"How can we help you demon-san?" Haruna asked.

"I need to know any information you might have concerning purportedly magical swords hidden within library island." He asked calmly.

Haruna stuck a thoughtful pose before speaking.

"I heard there was supposed to be some hidden down in the lowest levels of it but that's all I know." She said.

"I've read that only the heroic and purest of heart can enter the area housing the swords." Nodoka mumbled.

"Legends say that two swords supposedly belonging to the sword master Kensei, Fudotoku Hikari, and Shinsei Kurai, are hidden deep within the island on sub-level seventy. Unfortunately no one has made it that deep yet so its only a legend." Yue said calmly.

"Thank you for your help." Kaore said before sinking into his shadow.


	3. Resume

**Resume**

**I only own Brent.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all veterans.**

**At Brent's room on the roof of the dorms he was once again spending time with the magically aware population of class 3-A meaning Setsuna, Kazumi, Ku Fei, Asuna, Yue, Nodoka, Konoka, and last but not least Negi. His brothers had also deigned to make an appearance and Falco had even managed to convince Mana to come to. All of them were sitting a various points on the floor save for Averus who was meditating in the corner, Falco and Mana who both were leaning against the wall.**

"**Come on Brent-kun!" Konoka begged "Tell us more about yourself! We still don't know anything about you or your brothers!"**

"**That's because I forbid him from telling anyone about myself." Averus said calmly from the corner.**

"**Well I guess I could tell you my 'Resume' and maybe Falco's too if he minds." Brent replied absently from the couch where he sat between Ku Fei and Kazumi.**

"**Tell them also give them a brief list of my collection!" Falco said happily from against the wall next to Mana.**

"**No." Brent replied as soon as Falco finished speaking.**

"**Huh? What do you mean?" Konoka asked in confusion.**

"**Let me put it this way. Current kill count for me estimated at about… fifty thousand? Give or take a hundred, with Falco boasting a whopping 1 million at his last guess." Brent explained earning a gasp from all except for Mana who only looked slightly surprised.**

"**Total number of wars I've been in… maybe fifty though only five of them stand out in my mind and Falco in his never ending need to fight has always been on the opposite side just looking for me… though he's only found me in three of them. I fought in the American Revolution for the colonies, The Union during the American civil war, World War One and Two both on the American side and Vietnam." Brent continued.**

"**Wow! What battles did you fight in?" Kazumi asked taking out a notepad and preparing to take notes.**

"**Guadalcanal, D-day, Carentan, St. Lo, Iwo Jima, and Okinawa. Not going to go into many details but lets just say that when I should be killed I'd vanish from wherever I was and join another part of a war." Brent explained.**

"**I still don't get it." Ku said.**

**Brent sighed before he continued.**

"**I trained in the U.S.M.C. in 1941 and was first deployed on August 7 1942 at Guadalcanal and participated in the entire campaign for the island. It was sometime in February that the Island was won and I decided to use a complex spell to make a clone of myself with a mental link that went for army training." Brent told them calmly.**

**Most of them were listening intently wondering what else he had experienced in his life… Falco however had fallen asleep standing up.**

"**Tell us more!" Kazumi said enthusiastically a sentiment echoed around the room.**

"**Then my clone learned that he was going to be participating in the landing at Normandy and after another complex spell I switched with my clone. I landed at Utah beach and with my squad we managed to take out one pillbox using rifle grenades from the beach and a second upon getting off the beach up the cliff. I fought at Carentan and helped capture St. Lo then I was involved in a series of battles till December of 1944 when my squad volunteered to assist a paratrooper company heading for Bastogne. When the siege was broken on the 26th**** an artillery round blew near me and I decided to return to the Pacific, once again replacing the clone." He told them before taking a breath "On February 19****th**** I was among the marines who landed on Iwo Jima and I was there till march 10****th**** when my company was pulled back to take part in the Okinawa Invasion."**

"**That's where he found me!" Falco gloated having just been pretending to sleep.**

"**FALCO SHUT UP! I'M TELLING THE STORY HERE!" Brent shouted angrily "Anyway we landed on April 1****st**** and helped capture the airbase at Kadena. On June 6****th**** I ran into Falco while attempting to capture Shuri Castle. We put up a barrier and proceeded to fight each other ending with me winning. But it was only recently that I learned he was holding back a ****great deal**! He then made a dead clone of himself and ceased his involvement in WW2. I continued to be involved till the 21st when I was 'killed' by a landmine at which point I did the same as Falco and left."

"Wow! That's amazing!" Negi said excitedly.

"Yeah it is." Brent said gloatingly.

"Both of you are truly pathetic to brag about such trivial things." Averus said from his corner.

"And you're a killjoy." Falco snapped back.

"Where did you learn the Kensei style?" Setsuna asked.

Brent leaned back, crossed his arms and tried to remember where and when he learned the Kensei style.

"My father taught me the basics when I was twenty I think however he died when I was a hundred and never finished teaching me. But then I set out to find a teacher of the Kensei style and found one of the last few to have been trained by 'The Kensei' himself… the man looked like a prune and was a hundred and fifty years old. When I asked him how he could be so old he replied its one of the side effects of mastering the mythical style. I spent the next seventy years training with him at the end of which he gave me my final lesson. He said that in order to truly master the style I must find myself, find my soul, find my heart, find my mind and find my resolve. He then told me that I should look for Kensei's sacred swords which were scattered around the world and hidden or lost so as to keep those with dark hearts from corrupting them." Brent paused to try and remember more details before he continued "He died after telling me that and I left in search of what I needed. It took me seven hundred years before I found one of The Kensei's swords in the Himalaya's at a Buddhist Temple. The sword was called Fudotoku Hikari and I was told by the monks that The Kensei had made it from the bones of a demon the destroyed Atlantis by corrupting its leaders and citizens. I had to undergo a trial in order to claim it for myself."

"What did you have to do?" Asuna asked.

"Well first they put me into a chamber with the sword and sealed me in. The sword suddenly vanished and I became surrounded by a forest full of dead trees." Brent said.

_Flashback_

"_Who dares enter my realm?" A sinister voice asked._

"_I am Tiere disciple of the Kensei Style and I have come to claim the sword Fudotoku Hikari!" He replied._

"_Well then lets see if you can complete my test or if I'll be adding your strength to my own." The voice stated._

_Suddenly the forest was filled with a loud growling sound as two swords appeared at either side of him. A massive yellow cat the size of a rhino smashed through the trees and roaring angrily. The cat had burning paws and two long tails tipped with flame as it blasted Tiere with flames from its mouth. He grabbed the two swords and spun them in front of him._

"_Kensei Shitai: Sube Nishikaze!" He shouted causing a whirlwind to appear around the two swords which swallowed up the fire._

_He leapt at the cat and easily cut its head off. As the cats body crumbled into ash a long howl was heard and a powerful wind blew through uprooting trees and threatening to blow him away had he not planted a sword into the ground. The next thing he knew a five tailed wolf a little larger than the cat pounced on him and bit into his shoulder. He shouted in pain before he took a deep breath and blasted it with white flames. The wolf howled as it leapt off of him covered in flames, Tiere leapt to his feet, pulled the sword out of the ground and held both of him crossed behind his back._

"_Kensei Shitai: Sube Gekiretsu Unabara!" He shouts slashing with his sword._

_Two red blades fly out of the edge of his sword and cleanly slice the wolf into four pieces. Suddenly the trees were back up, and the swords were gone._

"_Hahaha, you are both skilled and ruthless to your enemy. You are worthy to wield me. But know when I seem gone to look under a floating island." The voice said cryptically._

"_What the hell does that mean?" Tiere shouted back._

_End flash back_

"What about your other sword?" Negi asked.

"That one was even harder. The sword was called Shinsei Kurai and supposedly it was given to The Kensei by a goddess of some kind and was very well hidden too." Brent explained "It took another 721 years to find it under an old monastery in Italy that was cursed by the devil. I found it full of Hell spawn and was forced to fight my way through them. It took me six days of near continuous fighting to get to the chamber where the sword lay and when I did I found a beautiful lady waiting in a beam of white light. She had pure white robes on and alabaster skin, her eyes were like gems and she had an ethereal glow to her."

The way Brent described the woman seemed to show them he was infatuated with her and both Kazumi and Ku Fei were starting to get jealous. The look on his face was one of rapture of the memory of the woman.

"It turns out that she was a Succubus that attacked me as soon as I let my guard down. I managed to kill her quite easily though and reached the sword… though she still was quite memorable." Brent stated "The sword apparently had ripped open a portal to hell which allowed a few Hell spawn out… I estimate about five hundred of the ugly beasts and then sealed them into the monastery by putting up a barrier around the place to keep them in."

"Hey wait a second!" Yue stated "How could you have known that the sword did that?"

"Well as soon as I touched the swords handgrip time seemed to freeze." Brent explained.

_Flashback_

_He was covered in blood ranging in color from red to blue and black that had come from the numerous Hell spawn he had slain, had numerous char marks on his clothing and was breathing heavily after the long battle to reach this sword. He reached out and grasped the handgrip… and everything stopped. He head what sounded like heels on stone. He heard a soft feminine giggle behind him and for a second feared a more powerful Succubi had arrived… until he felt soft feminine arms drape around his neck._

"_Such a sad heart for such a powerful soul." A kind, sad and soft voice said._

_The next thing he knew the hands had vanished and a girl appeared from out of nowhere on the other side of the stone the sword was leaning against with her hands behind her back. The girl was wearing a pure white kimono that hid her feet from view but showed off her figure to him, around her neck was a simple necklace that had a single four inch long Amethyst that rested between her bust, she had about a C-cup breast he estimated, raven colored hair, bronze skin, and ruby red lips._

"_Are you just going to stare at me?" The woman asked "It's not very polite."_

"_I'm sorry but who are you?" Brent asked._

_He could not move despite how hard he tried and hadn't even opened his mouth to speak, he assumed this girl had cast a very powerful spell of some kind or even several powerful spells in order to achieve this affect._

"_No I didn't cast any of my spells on you or the place. As for who I am… you may call me Hinagiku the Goddess of Light." Hinagiku said._

"_Goddess… of Light?" Brent remarked._

_Hinagiku nodded and smiled before she said anything._

"_Yes… I have been watching you little one." She said before vanishing and reappearing beside him where she began to stroke his chin as she leaned closer to whisper into his right ear "You are very special as I have already said."_

"_What do you mean?" He asked._

"_Despite all the hatred and distrust you are given your heart and soul haven't strayed into darkness and hate." She whispered in his left ear "You fight to protect those that hate you and would give anything for a chance to kill you."_

_She vanished again and reappeared by the rock which had now become a stone pedestal that Hinagiku sat upon. He saw that she had changed so that she was now wearing a leather bodice that covered her chest and hips leaving her stomach and thighs exposed._

"_And now you have found the second of my friends swords and managed to claim it as your own. I'm sure you will become even greater then The Kensei ever was through your strength of heart alone." Hinagiku said happily._

"_You knew The Kensei?" Brent shouted._

"_Of course… I gave Shinsei Kurai to The Kensei." Hinagiku said "We were very good friends."_

"_What was he like?" He asked._

"_Kind, generous, merciful, and incredibly powerful." Hinagiku said "It's time I leave you here but… I do have a small piece of advice. When they seem lost search in the deepest hall of knowledge."_

_Before Brent could respond she appeared in front of him with her face an inch from his and blew in his face. Everything blacked out and when his vision cleared he was back outside of the monastery… but he was holding something other then the sword. In his hand was the necklace he had seen around Hinagiku's neck. He was amazed at how perfect it was and swore it was as clear as glass as he could see the ridges on his hands through it._

"_You have my favor little one… I'll be watching over you." Hinagiku's voice echoed around him._

_End flashback_

Brent opened up a shadow and pulled out the necklace he had been given and showed it to is friends who were mesmerized by it.

**Translations**

**Kensei Shitai: Sube Nishikaze = Kensei style: Way of the West Wind**

**Kensei Shitai: Sube Gekiretsu Unabara = Kensei style Way of the Violent Sea**


	4. Friends

Friends

I own Brent, Falco, Averus, Suteki, Odayaka, and Shinen.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and the girls all started chatting animatedly with a few exceptions as Brent easily slipped through to get out first surprising most of his classmates. He usually waited till the class was almost empty before getting up.

"Why Brent-kun leave so fast?" Ku asked her friend Chao.

"He probably has important things to do." Chao replied.

Brent was already grabbing his things out of his locker by the time Ku Fei caught up with him.

"Brent-kun why you go so fast?" She asked worriedly.

"I have to go see my friends!" He replied happily.

"Huh?" Ku said with a look of total confusion "What you mean? All your friends are here."

Brent dead panned.

"Just because I go to a girls school doesn't mean I don't have other friends." Brent said evenly.

"Oh you do!" Kazumi said as she walked out "Can we meet them?"

"Sure I guess." Brent mumbled "But just don't complain about the activities."

"Why would we complain?" Kazumi asked.

-Later-

"OKAY I WANT THIS BEACHHEAD TO BE CORPSE RIDDEN IN TWELVE MINUTES! WHERE ARE MY GERMANS?!" Brent shouted angrily as he strode across the lake shore helping the military club prepare for their re-enactment of D-day.

Sitting on the cliff the club had dug up and watching the organized chaos were Kazumi and Ku. They were amazed at what they were seeing. Out on the lakes were exact replica's of landing craft that Brent described riding in on during D-day, along the cliff top members of the military club were making concrete bunkers, while others put big, rusty metal jack like things along the beach as well as burying things around it. They saw Brent walking over to them with three boys decked out in World War 2 U.S. army combat fatigues and arguing over something.

"No I'm telling you that mine is better!" said a short boy that came up to Brent's shoulder with skin like Mana's, red ear length hair, bright green eyes and a large smile on his face.

"Your's is pathetic!" said a boy that was a half head shorter then Brent, had white hair, pale skin, blue eyes and a sly grin on his face.

"Both of you are idiots!" The third boy said. He was as tall as Brent, had blue hair, dark tanned skin, grey eyes, and a scowl on his face.

When the four of them reached where Kazumi and Ku Fei were sitting they had stopped arguing.

"Hey Brent-kun are these you're friends?" Kazumi asked.

"Hey I know you!" Ku said excitedly pointing to the short boy "You Odayaka Shio! You in my club!"

Odayaka smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah that's right Chairman Fei." Odayaka said "I'm also third in command in The Military Club. My Rank is Colonel!"

"Huh?" Ku said in confusion.

Odayaka's head fell and looked very depressed as Brent laughed.

"This is Suteki." Brent said motioning to the scowling boy.

"Hey how you doing?" He asked in a much friendlier tone.

"You seem to be trying to keep your two friends inline." Kazumi observed "What were they arguing about?"

"Who had the longest scar." Suteki grumbled.

"I still say I do." Odayaka grumbled.

Suteki's answer was to punch him in the back of the head sending him crouched down and clutching his head whimpering. After Brent finished cracking up he put his arm around the white haired boys shoulder.

"This guy is Shinen [A/N: 'Sheenen' is the pronunciation.]" Brent said.

"I hear that class 3-A is the most lively class at Mahora Jr. High." He said looking at the girls in strange way.

"I guess." Kazumi replied arching an eyebrow.

"Don't do it Shinen." Brent growled.

"Oh come on you know we need help." Shinen complained.

Brent thought about what his friends were thinking about for a few seconds before nodding.

"Fine… But I'M asking." Brent groaned.

"What they want?" Ku asked.

"These three morons are sad that they don't have girlfriends and want to know if we could help them finding one." Brent explained.

The immediate reaction was rather entertaining. Both girls looked quite excited and Kazumi quickly leapt to her feet and whipped out her little black book.

"It would be my pleasure to assist three friends of Brent-kun!" She said as she opened her book.

She perused the information for a few minutes before she spoke up.

"There are several of my classmates that are looking for love at the moment. My first suggestion would be Ako Izumi. She's a shy athletic girl who doesn't consider herself anyone special and is one of the better-behaved members of our class. She has some talent with a bass guitar and despite working as a nurse assistant, she has a fear of seeing blood." Kazumi read her notes " Now what I'm about to tell you shouldn't be mentioned to her or anyone else. She has a large scar across her back, which she makes every effort to hide from others and is the source of her low self-confidence, as she believes that the mark makes her ugly and unwanted."

"Wow poor girl." Suteki commented.

"WOW SHE SOUNDS GREAT!" Shinen shouted happily "WHEN CAN I MEET HER?"

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself!" Brent and Suteki shouted angrily.

Ku and Kazumi giggled at the four friends antics before Kazumi continued to read from her notes.

"Next we have Kaede Nagase. She's a gentle and calm yet strong and tall girl. She has an easy-going attitude and is almost always seen with her eyes almost closed. She refers to herself as "sessha" and is a Ninja!" Kazumi read.

"How do you know she's a ninja?" Brent asked.

"I found out after the trip to Kyoto." She replied flatly.

"Wow… she sounds great." Odayaka said dreamily.

Kazumi told them about a few of the other girls before reaching the next one with a reaction.

"She is a tall, athletic, and very quiet girl in the swimming club. She is so good at swimming that the Mahora High School swimming club is already looking to recruit her. She is a friend of Makie, Aka, and Yuna, although she is not always comfortable with Yuna's stunts. Akira also seems to possess uncanny strength, usually used nonchalantly in protection of someone she cares for." Kazumi read.

"Um… I know her… I see her sometimes at swim meets. I've had a crush on her for two years but I haven't been able to speak to her yet." Suteki said as he blushed slightly.

"Well then all we have to do is find a way for you three to meet them…" Kazumi said as she started tot think.

"I have an IDEA!" Brent shouted suddenly.

The five of them turned to look at him expectantly.

"I've been planning to have a party up on the roof for a while now and was hoping that you three would help me with the music." Brent said pointing to his friends.

"That's sounds like a great idea." Suteki said.

"You just leave the invitations to us Brent-kun while you four set things up." Kazumi and Ku said happily.

The three boys thank Kazumi, Ku Fei and Brent, though Shinen tried to hug Kazumi which earned him a toss into the lake courtesy of Brent. As Ku Fei and Kazumi left to invite the class Brent, Odayaka, and Suteki went to work on their event for the Military Club after fishing Shinen out of the lake. After three hours they had called it a day and all four of them left to the roof of the girls dorm… though Odayaka, Shinen, and Suteki had to sneak their way up to the roof. They proceeded in building a large stage with a platform the rose two feet off the roof, had overhead lighting, massive speakers, a red curtain, and places for Drums, 2 Guitars, and Bass. They also set up a place for a DJ since they planned to mingle with the girls after they finished playing. Brent then went to his room and started to cook some food for the party and after another two hours had produced several yummy snacks.

"Now all we have to do is plan on what songs we plan to sing." Brent said as the four of them moved the curtain in place.

"I think we should choose three songs." Suteki stated.

"Good idea I already know the perfect one to stat out with!" Brent declared as he heard the first of his angels start climbing up to the roof.

By the time his whole class (minus Chao, Eva, and Hakase) had arrived it was almost 7 Pm. As the chatter on the other side of the curtains continued the four friends took their position by their instruments.

"Well you guys ready?" Brent asked.


	5. Party

Party

I own Brent, Falco, Averus, Odayaka. Suteki, and Shinen. I don't own any of the songs.

A/N: Sorry if a few of the girls are OOC. Also I'm no good with clothes so just dress them up however you want them to be in your mind.

Ako calmly walked onto the roof with Yuna, Makie, and Akira and was impressed at how quickly Brent had set this party up. She saw the stage and a table with plenty of food on it as well as what looked liked a DJ stand that was empty. She was surprised to see Chisame and Chachamaru were present though she wasn't that surprised to see that Chao and Hakase weren't there. She looked around and saw Negi was present but couldn't see Brent anywhere.

"Where do you think Brent-kun and his friends are Akira?" Yuna asked.

"Not sure." Akira answered.

"Maybe they're tying to be fashionably late?" Makie suggested.

"I don't know but why do you think that Ku Fei and Asakura seemed so excited?" Ako asked.

(Valley of the Damned by Dragonforce.)

Suddenly a loud and fast playing guitar solo started causing several of the girls to jump in surprise and started to look around to find the source

_On a cold dark winter night hidden by the stormy light_

_A battle rages for the right for what will become_

_In the valley of the damned a warrior with sword in hand_

_Travels fast across the land for freedom he rides_

Suddenly the curtains dropped revealing Brent singing and playing Guitar, Odayaka playing Drums, Suteki playing Bass, and Shinen on the second guitar.

_And the sign from the master on high screams aloud and across hear the cry_

_For the kingdom of fire and ice and the power to be alive_

_Be strong ride on, carry on through the war_

_Come along carry on, living for ever more_

The girls in the class started cheering when they saw the four boys signing on the stage.

_On the wings of death by the hands of doom_

_By the darkest light from the darkest moon_

_Crossing silent seas over mountains high_

_For we stand as one tonight_

_On the black wind forever we ride on together_

_Destroying your evil with freedom our guide_

_When the master will storm us_

_He'll stand high before us_

_Our hearts filled with splendour_

_Our swords will shine over the light_

_In the valley of the damned_

_Days breaks with golden strand_

_Over pastures green it glows_

_To where night returns_

_In the shadows faces appear_

_Warriors wearing full metal gear_

_All join together one and all_

_Before the glorious light_

_Rise up, gather around_

_Come and hear what is said_

_Use your senses open your min_

_dDon't you ever forget_

_On the wings of life, by the hands of hope_

_By the brightest light from the brightest sun_

_Crossing silent seas over mountains high_

_To the valley of the damned_

_On the black wind forever we ride on together_

_Destroying your evil with freedom our guide_

_When the master will storm us_

_He'll stand high before us_

_Our hearts filled with splendour_

_Our swords will shine over the light_

_On the black wind forever we ride on together_

_Destroying your evil with freedom our guide_

_When the master will storm us_

_He'll stand high before us_

_Our hearts filled with splendour_

_Our swords will shine over the light_

_The black wind forever we ride on together_

_Destroying your evil with freedom our guide_

_When the master will storm us_

_He'll stand high before us_

_Our hearts filled with splendour_

_Our swords will shine over the light_

As the cheers subsided Brent took the mike of its stand.

"How are we tonight?" He asked.

The response was loud cheers.

"The reason I threw this party tonight on such short notice is for two reasons. Reason number one is that these three losers behind me!" He said pointing to his friends behind him "They need help getting dates and begged me to help them. So after we finish our next two songs we'll turn the music over to an electronic DJ so they can mingle and you can get to know them better. Reason number two I'll get too at the end."

After several of the girls shouted or squealed in joy at the prospect Brent spoke again.

"Okay the next song is called Body Breakdown." He said before returning the mike to the stand.

(Body Breakdown by Dragonforce)

_Silent screams and shattered dreams of what we left at seventeen_

_Still lost within the misery and pain that lies inside_

_Here alone the fight to breathe still searching for the truth to be_

_Blackened by the burning fire held deep inside my mind!_

_Far beyond the lost horizon standing on the shore_

_Across the seas their hearts will bleed this life we're waiting for_

_Taste the steel in pain you kneel for glory we defend_

_Our fallen souls will rise to fight again!_

_Stay here with me this night we'll be together_

_Future in our hands we'll fight with freedom drawing near_

_Stand here with me for we will live forever_

_Tonight we stand and face it all_

_Falling rain will hide the pain that lies beneath the burning flames_

_All hope is gone so carry on before the world will fall_

_Rise again to die in vain now life can never be the same_

_Our own salvation drawing nearer hear the darkness call_

_Skies are falling thunder storming stand before the world_

_We're banished now to barren wastelands fight the demon horde_

_Riding on through blackened darkness cross the endless sands_

_We sail away our victory at hand!_

_Stay here with me together we'll be stronger_

_Side by side we've conquered lands and stormed across the seas_

_Die here with me we feel this pain no longer_

_For now and ever we will be_

_[Chorus:]_

_In my heart, in my soul, I am out of control_

_Fly across the mountains and towards the distant sun_

_Tears evermore we cry like before_

_Feel the breakdown of my body - set me free_

_[Solo]_

_In my heart in my soul I am out of control_

_Fly across the mountains and towards the distant sunTears evermore, we cry like before_

_Feel the breakdown of my body_

_In my heart in my soul I am out of control_

_Fly across the mountains and towards the distant sun_

_Tears evermore, we cry like before_

_Feel the breakdown of my body_

_Feel the breakdown of my body_

_Set me free_

"Did you like that?!" Brent shouted into the mike.

After the cheering ended Brent took the mike from the stand and walked over to Suteki.

"This is Suteki! He's a Sophmore at the High school, a member of the Military Club and is on the Swim team." Brent said before moving to Odayaka.

"This is Odayaka. He's in the same year as us over at the boys middle school, he's a member of the Military Club, and the Chinese Martial Arts Club." Brent told them before going over to Shinen.

"This guy is Shinen. He's a Freshman at the High School, is also in the Military Club, the Kendo Club, and the Skateboard Club." Brent finished the introductions.

"Now that we're done with that here's our last song." Brent said.

(Heroes of Our Time by Dragonforce)

_Lost in a dream, finally it seems, _

_Emptiness and everlasting madness,_

_See the sadness grow, watching as we know,_

_Long before our journey for the world,_

_Call for us, the power in all of us,_

_So far beyond the blackened sky tonight..._

_Glorious, forever more in us,_

_We are victorious, and so alive._

_[Chorus]_

_We'll all find our sacrifice tomorrow,_

_Our journey on towards a brighter day,_

_Silent tears we left behind, still so far away_

_,Across the endless sands,_

_Through the fields of our despair,_

_Free for all eternity, we stand, yeah,_

_Rise above the universe tonight, Starchaser..._

_Fly towards the storm, see the world reborn,_

_Feel the pain inside the voice of sorrow,_

_Cross the distant shores, find the open door,_

_Stand alone, in judgment for of pain still haunt us all, _

_we saw the last sunrise, _

_Take me home, in freedom, for a lifetime..._

_Pray now for the silence, and the last tears we'll cry_

_So glorious, this fire inside, united we stand._

_[Chorus]_

_And we'll all find our sacrifice tomorrow,_

_Our journey on towards a brighter day,_

_Silent tears we left behind, still so far away,_

_Across the endless sands,_

_Through the fields of our despair,_

_Free for all eternity, we stand, yeah,_

_Rise above the universe tonight, Starchaser..._

_Free from this world, here for the last time,_

_Oceans collide inside of us all,_

_Believe who we are,_

_The phoenix will guide us,_

_Freedom will rise once us tonight, the last hope for all of us,_

_Light-years gone by, we're still holding on,_

_Save us tonight, a star shines in all of us,_

_Far beyond our lives, still our glory lives on._

_[Chorus]_

_And we'll all find our sacrifice tomorrow,_

_Our journey on towards a brighter day,_

_Silent tears we left behind, still so far away,_

_Across the endless sands,_

_Through the fields of our despair,_

_Free for all eternity, we stand, yeah,_

_Rise above the universe tonight, tarchaser...Starchaser..._

_Our kingdom come, we stand as one,_

_And we will live for always evermore..._

After the cheers faded Brent grabbed the mike once more.

"And now for the second reason for the party.' Brent said "Our band The Ronin are going to be participating in the concert during the festival!"

He replaced the mike amidst the cheers of the girls as his friends climbed off the stage and started to mingle.


	6. New Relationships

**New Relationships!**

**I own Brent, Odayaka, Suteki, and Shinen.**

**Hope no ones OOC.**

**Odayaka and Kaede**

**Odayaka had spotted the girl Brent's girlfriend had described as Kaede and quickly flipped off the stage and over the amazed girls to land next to her.**

"**Hey I heard your names Kaede, I'm Odayaka!" He said happily.**

**He noticed that he was much shorter then her and had to be careful not to get bumped from behind because his head was level with her voluptuous chest.**

"**Yes I am." Kaede replied calm and friendly tone "That was an impressive jump there. You managed to get over here from twenty feet away with just one jump."**

"**Yeah I heard you're a Chunin level Ninja from the Koga clan!" He said excitedly "I'm a Genin level Ninja from the Youso clan!"**

"**Oh really?" Kaede asked curiously "What techniques have you learned?"**

"**Well not to brag but I know three jutsu." Odayaka said happily "I'll show you later perhaps."**

"**I look forward to it Odayaka-kun." Kaede said happily "Would you perhaps like to accompany me to dinner tomorrow?"**

"**You serious?" Odayaka asked in surprise.**

**Kaede giggled quietly with a hand by her mouth in an attempt to stifle them.**

"**Of course I am Odayaka-kun. Why else would I have asked.?" She replied.**

"**I would love to go to dinner with you!" Odayaka said happily.**

"**WOW!" Two voices shouted in unison.**

**Odayaka suddenly felt a weight on his shoulders and someone hanging off his left arm.**

"**DID YOU GET A DATE WITH KAEDE-NECHAN?" Fuka asked excitedly.**

"**YAY KAEDE-NECHAN HAS A DATE!" Fumika shouted with equal excitement before Odayaka couldn't even answer.**

"**WILL YOU TELL US ABOUT IT KAEDE-NECHAN?" The asked in unison.**

"**Maybe… if you behave and don't bug Odayaka-kun about it." Kaede answered calmly.**

"**Could whoever's on me PLEASE GET OFF!" Odayaka shouted before shaking like a dog flinging Fuka off his back and onto the ground.**

**Shinen and Ako**

**Ako was slightly sad now. She doubted any of the three boys would have any interest in such a plain girl like her and turned to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Thinking it was Yuna trying to stop her she tried to pull away only for the hand to pull her back.**

"**Please Yuna, I don't want to stay here. None of those boys will ever take an interest in a plain girl like me." Ako said sadly.**

"**Plain? What about you is plain? I think you're the most unique girl here!" An unknown male said behind her.**

**Ako tensed up and slowly turned her head to see who was speaking and saw the boy Brent had introduced as Shinen.**

"**I was right." He said as he leaned forward with his eyes closed and smiling happily.**

"**Wh-what about?" Ako asked in confusion.**

**Shinen opened his eyes and smiled slyly "You do have beautiful eyes."**

**Ako blushed and let him turn her around. She could see Akira talking to the other boy as Yuna smiled and gave Ako a thumbs up.**

"**You really are quite cute Ako-san. Would you like to dance?" Shinen asked as he offered her his hand.**

**Just as he offered her his hand a slow song started to play over the speakers and Ako blushed bright red. She didn't notice Yuna get behind her and push her towards Shinen before she had fallen into his arms. She looked up at his smiling face before she nodded slightly and the two of them slowly started to dance to 'My Heart Will Go On' from the Titanic movie. Ako just couldn't look away from Shinen's face as they danced to the music. Her heart kept fluttering every time he looked at her and she had butterflies in her stomach at being so close to this boy she had only just met. They weren't bad feelings and she wasn't nervous about the boy. As they continued to dance Ako started to feel more comfortable with the boy and leaned into him, as she rested her head against the taller boys chest and started to rub up his arm. She suddenly felt something on his arm and looked at it in surprise to see that he had several scars on his arms.**

"**Where did you get all these Scars?" She asked.**

"**Didn't you hear? I'm in the Military Club, the Kendo Club and the Skateboard Club. I'm bound to get many scars all over myself. But I like them and think they make me really cool. I got this really big scar on my leg that goes from my ankle to my hip from when I tried to jump a street and crashed into a ledge with a nail sticking out of it." Shinen said excitedly "They show that I can take a lot of pain and also show how tough I am."**

"**You don't think they're ugly?" Ako asked in surprise.**

"**Of course not. Its just the bodies way of healing a bad injury." Shinen told her.**

**Ako smiled slightly and blushed before wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning further into his chest. Shinen smiled and rested his head on hers as Yuna, Makie and Madoka watched happily.**

**Suteki and Akira**

**Suteki slowly and nervously made his way through the crowd of girls as he made his way to where he saw Akira at. He felt his pulse start to quicken as he started getting nervous at the mere thought of talking to the girl he's been crushing on since second year in High School. He had no idea what he would say to her and wondered if she would say anything after he told her how he felt. He didn't think he could handle rejection from her… not after all this time. As he approached her he saw Shinen talking to another girl who seemed to have tried to leave as he walked over to Akira.**

"**Um… h-hi A-Akira-san. A-are you e-enjoying the party?" He stuttered nervously.**

**Akira looked at him with a slightly raised eyebrow and nodded. She recognized him from the High School swim team and remembered him from her first year at Mahora Middle School. He had never spoken to her before now despite numerous opportunities to and she briefly wondered why that was.**

"**A-Akira-san I-I've al-always wanted t-to tell you s-something b-but never w-worked up the cou-cou-courage to ask." Suteki stuttered badly.**

"**Yes… what is it you'd like to ask?" Akira asked quietly.**

**Suteki loved the sound of her voice. It was so soft and gentle yet confident and strong all at once.**

"**Um… I-I've had a-a cr-crush on you si-since I first s-saw when you arrived at Mahora Jr. High." Suteki said nervously.**

**Akira was shocked but it was only noticeable due to the widened eyes.**

"**Y-you've had a crush… on me? For nearly three years?" She asked in slight shock.**

**Suteki took a deep, calming breath before answering.**

"**Yes. I've just never managed to work up the courage to tell you or even speak to you up until now!" He said rapidly "And I think you have a wonderful voice!"**

**Akira blushed as she mulled over what she had been told. He had been crushing on her for years and had never even spoken to her. She realized that meant he either only liked her for her body… or that he could easily see her personality from a distance.**

"**Are you sure its me you like and not just my appearance?" Akira asked shyly.**

"**Of course not! I remember seeing you after you got hurt badly and still thought you were amazing!" Suteki shouted.**

**Akira blushed even harder before she made up her mind.**

"**You still haven't asked me anything Suteki-kun." She said quietly.**

"**Oh yeah. Um… would you like to see a movie with me this Wednesday?" He asked.**

"**I would love too." Akira replied with a smile.**

**Brent, Ku Fei, and Kazumi**

**Brent, Ku Fei and Kazumi watched how Brent's friends quickly captured the hearts of their classmates and easily managed to make emotional bonds with them. Brent watched Ako and Shinen dance slowly and closely even though the song was no longer a romantic one. He saw Kaede and Odayaka trying to calm the two energetic twins down even as they got to know more about each other. He even saw Akira opening up to Suteki as they delved into unacknowledged feeling she had for him.**

"**I'm awesome aren't I?" He asked nobody in particular.**

"**Hey I helped too!" Kazumi said indignantly.**

**A/N: Okay readers this is important! I'd really like your input and opinion on how I wrote out the romance in this chapter seeing as I suck at it! So please TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Youso clan: Youso means element and as a member of this clan he can use several jutsu that Kaede can not. These will be from the Naruto anime as soon as I decide which three I want him to know.**


	7. Ghostbusters!

Ghostbusters?!

I only own Brent, Falco, Averus, Odayaka, Shinen, and Suteki.

Tsutomu Teruko: Thanks for the review! If you had read the first chapter of book one you would realize he has a love for women in general. He see's them all as angels and people is has to protect, comfort and anything else he can do for them. Also didn't Charlie call his girls Angels? Similar thing here only its more than a title. He loves them all in some way and as for verbatim… I don't know what that means. Trust me things are most definitely going to start going through MASSIVE changes once the festival starts. Look forward to the budokai because I've made many changes to the line up.

On with the story!

Brent was once again napping in his seat at the back of the class with Eva with his head on his desk drooling slightly. Eva had an amused expression on her face as she watched Negi try to wake him up with no effect and it was only when Ayaka got fed up with Brent's napping that things changed.

"NAKITAKA-SAN! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" She shouted angrily.

Brent awakened with a shout and flew quickly to an upright position before groaning and clutching his neck. A second later he turned to examine the back of his seat.

"Y'know I should sue you for whiplash class rep." He said calmly.

"PAY ATTENTION TO NEGI-SENSEI!" Ayaka shouted in response.

"Um… thank you class rep." Negi said nervously.

"My pleasure Negi-sensei." Ayaka replied happily.

"We were just about to vote for what we're going to do for the festival." Negi said before starting to read names and count the votes for each.

Negi wrote all of the choices up on the black board before he started asking for votes. As Brent read each choice he found only one that sounded both interesting and feasible… though he wondered why anyone suggested a 'Cat Eared Nudie Bar' as a selection and which two voted for it since he hadn't been paying attention at the time.

"Okay those who want to do a Haunted House, raise your hands." Negi said.

Brent saw Sayo looking both interested and sad at the same time as she slowly raised her hand into the air.

"I do!" Yuna shouted.

"I too!" Ku Fei added.

"Ku-Fei, Yuna, Sakurako, Kasuga, Aisaka, Kaede, Brent." Negi named off as he counted the votes "Seven of you then."

Brent was surprised that Negi had counted Sayo and wondered if he could see her now. He saw Eva smirk out of the corner of his eye and also saw the look of surprise Sayo's body language projected. He surmised that she was probably wondering the same thing he was.

"RIGHT THEN- WE'RE DECIDED! WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO MAKE THE RE-E-EALLY SCARY THO' OKAY?!" Yuna shouted excitedly.

"SURE! EVEN FOR A HAUNTED HOUSE THE POSSIBILITIES ARE PRACTICALLY ENDLESS AREN'T THEY?!" Sakurako shouted with equal excitement.

When the bell rang Brent stayed behind to speak with Sayo seeing as he hadn't been able to the last few days due to all the work needed to get his clubs event ready. He stayed with her for a hour before he had was forced to go when his brother Falco called in a panic stating there was a serious problem with the beach event, The next night most of the class stayed behind to work on the Haunted House though Brent wasn't among them having been needed to fix some problems with the timing of some explosions on the beach. The next day he saw a newspaper article posted on the bulletin board entitled 'The Spirit is Willing in Class 3-A'. Apparently Sayo had tried to show herself so she could make new friends but only managing to achieve terrifying Makie and Fuka before getting photographed by Ako with her cell phone. He sighed when he heard Yuna and Haruna complaining about how they'd never finish the Haunted House if nobody wanted to stay after class with a ghost in the room and how they needed to get rid of it.

That night after a few hours of wandering the rooftops of Mahora as Kaore he went to his classroom to spend time with Sayo again. He wondered if she was depressed due to the debacle from the previous night and hoped to cheer her up if she was. Hen he arrived though he immediately had to phase into the shadows to hide. He saw what appeared to be half his class entering the room along with Negi, both of his brothers, and his friends. He nearly deadpanned when he saw what six of them were wearing what look like proton packs from Ghostbusters. Shinen, Suteki, Yuna, Kazumi, Makie, and Sakurako were wearing the silly gadgets on their backs. He briefly wondered why there seemed to be an aura around Odayaka but put it down to a trick of the shadows. He knew that with Averus here Sayo was safe from harm seeing as it was his duty to protect the spirits of the dead until they could cross over but decided to remain in the shadows just in case.

"Are we gonna do this or what?" Yuna asked.

"Where did you guys get these hunks of junk anyway? They look like they came from a movie from the eighty's." Suteki grumbled.

"Chao and Hakase made them for us!" Yuna told him.

"Yeah they may look cool but for all we know they might just explode in our face any second!" Shinen stated nervously.

"Please try and be careful Shinen-kun." Ako said worriedly.

Brent watched from the shadows and smiled at how quickly his friends had gotten girlfriends. On their dates (well Odayaka had just gone with Kaede to the mountains on the weekend) they had apparently had a great time and really connected. He could already see that Ako was most assuredly in love with the energetic and confident Shinen just from the worry she had in her voice. Akira on the other hand was quite hard to read but she seemed to have become attached to Suteki in some way judging by the just noticeable look of concern in her eyes. He saw Ku and Satsuki bring in some snacks and briefly wondered how he managed to stay sane with a class of girls this crazy. He saw Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and Kazumi talking in a corner and decided to phase out of the shadows near them. He appeared behind them back in his hoodie and tan cargo pants just as Konoka asked Negi a question.

"There aren't really such things as ghosts, are there, Negi?" She asked nervously.

"There are… I don't know much about them though. You should talk to Averus about them if you're curious since spirit magic is his specialty." Brent said calmly.

The immediate reaction was for Asuna, Negi, Konoka, and Kazumi to shriek in surprise which in turn caused a chain reaction through the whole room making most of the girls present scream and start to panic. After apologizing, and getting a Harisen over the head courtesy of Asuna, Negi spoke up.

"Um… most ghosts have unfinished business on Earth or some kind of grudge..." Negi explained.

"I hated that movie with a passion." Brent mumbled.

"That's why they linger on Earth." Negi finished "Not that there aren't evil spirits that are just here to cause trouble."

"Which is where I come in." A voice said eliciting another round of screams.

Averus had snuck up on Negi's group and was now talking directly to the young mage.

"It is my duty to either banish, destroy or seal the evil spirits that come to this plane of existence to do harm. Those I seal I then use to perform my powerful and dangerous spells." He explained calmly.

"Which makes you a Necromancer." Brent pointed out jokingly.

"I'm not a _Necromancer, _I'm a _spiritualist_." Averus growled in annoyance before turning to go back to the front of the room and wait for something to happen.

"Why do you always bug your brother like that?" Kazumi asked.

"Because its fun and usually it's the most emotion one can get out of him." Brent replied happily.

After Kazumi told them what she had found out about the ghost Negi went into deep thought for a few minutes.

"Whatever unfinished business she may have, it'd be a kindness to help her move on…" Chamo stated "Wouldn't it Aniki?"

"I-I guess so." Negi responded.

He looked thoughtful for a few second before speaking again.

"Sayo Aisaka still…" Negi surmised "It doesn't seem as thought she's a bad person…"

"What makes you say that?" Konoka asked.

"J-just a feeling I have." Negi replied.

"Don't be fooled by that class roster photo, Aniki!" Chamo declared "We need to find out why she's here for one…"

"Y-yeah!" Negi agreed.

"Negi is right though Chamo. Sayo isn't a bad person." Brent said cryptically.

Brent sighed and briefly wondered where Sayo was. She was usually here at this time of night but he didn't see her. He looked around the room and finally spotted her in a far corner.

"Right! Time for our secret weapon!" Kazumi suddenly shouted before turning to Nodoka "Miyazaki!!"

Nodoka's response was to shriek and panic. She summoned her book and asked Sayo why she was there and waited to see what happened. Everyone, including Sayo but excluding Averus and the now sleeping Falco, crowded around to see what happened. The book eventually showed a poor drawing of Sayo seemingly reaching for the reader while asking Nodoka to be her friend. The reaction was instantaneous. Everyone, except for Brent and Negi but including Sayo, started to scream and panic waking Falco up and sending him into a screaming fit as well.

"HOLY CRAP, THERE REALLY ARE EVIL SPIRITS!!" Yuna shrieked "ALL PERSONELL, BATTLE STATIONS!! FORM A PROTECTIVE CIRCLE!"

"How does that translate into an evil spirit in you heads?!?" Brent shouted in confusion.

"Noooo!!" Sayo shouted sadly as Brent saw tears start to fall from her eyes.

He saw Sayo begin to concentrate which made the windows begin to vibrate before some of the desks lifted off the floor and began to twirl in the air terrifying his classmates and sending Brent and Falco into hysteric laughter.

"I-IT'S HERE!" Yuna screamed.

"A G-G-GUH-GHOST!" Ayaka shrieked.

"WOTTA SCOOP!" Kazumi shouted excitedly as she pulled out her camera "Here's my chance to expose the truth and prove myself as a photojournalist!"

"ACTION SHOT!" She shouted as she took the picture.

As the class panicked Sayo desperately tried to calm them down by first spelling out 'Your Not Getting' on the windows which only succeeded in panicking the class even more as they once again misinterpreted the message to mean they weren't getting out alive. Sayo then possessed Yuna.

"Not getting… your not getting… your not." the possessed Yuna mumbled.

"OH NO, YUNA'S BEEN POSSESSED!" Makie shouted.

"SHE'LL TAKE US OVER, NEXT!!" A terrified and crying Ako shrieked.

"FIRE! FIRE AT WILL!" Makie shouted.

"Not yet! They'll hit Yuna!" Akira shouted.

"**TOO BAD! EXORCISM GUN FIRE!!"** Sakurako shouted.

There was a blinding flash followed by a scream of pain and several exclamations of surprise.

Brent was now clutching his sides in pain and gasping for breath from all the laughter as Falco rolled around on the floor laughing as well. The Exorcism Guns had worked… although all they did was barbecue Yuna. It was then that Brent heard Chamo start shouting sensei. He heard the door open and both him and Falco looked up to see Mana and Setsuna walk in.

"WOW YOU LOOK AWESOME MANA!" Falco shouted at the top of his lungs.

As several others started to comment on how the two girls were dressed Brent noticed something wrong. Mana quickly flung three senbon needles at Sayo and almost hit her sending the ghost fleeing the room with Setsuna and Mana in close pursuit. Deciding things were getting out of hand Brent phased into the shadows again but not before noticing Averus, who hadn't moved at all during the chaos, move away from the wall and leave the room. Brent quickly found the terrified Sayo cornered at the end of a hallway as Mana prepared to shoot her with her a pistol he suspected were filled with bullets that would destroy her, though Mana probably thought they forced a spirit to pass over. Just as Mana pulled the trigger Brent phased out of the shadow dressed as Kaore between Sayo and the two warrior girl just in time to get hit with three bullets in the back. He immediately was proven half right about his assumption of the bullets when they began to burn his flesh. He realized they had been blessed to help both banish demons and help the dead 'find peace' which would instead have only destroyed them. He slowly turned to face Mana and Setsuna only to see them look at him a mixture of surprise and worry. His eyes flashed red briefly in his anger at them for trying to destroy the innocent soul of a girl and one of his friends even.

He knew that they were both aware of his identity but was glad when Mana spoke.

"Kaore why did you take that bullet for the ghost? It could have destroyed you. We are only trying to help the spirit move on to the next world." Mana said curiously.

"No… those bullets would have destroyed her preventing her from ever finding peace and sending her into the horrors of eternal limbo with no prospect of peace through either rebirth or redemption." Kaore said stonily as he stood up.

The look on Mana's face told him that she hadn't known this as he had thought while Setsuna merely watched him out of worry due to the three bullets casting smoke off his back as they burned his flesh as they were pushed out from within him. Just then he saw Averus arrive.

"Do not harm the spirit for she is under my protection." He said calmly yet threateningly "She will move on when she is ready."

That was when Negi and Kazumi showed up on Negi's staff and approached Sayo offering her their friendship. Upon hearing this Sayo started to fade away leading Negi and the other, save Averus who was now leaving, Mana who was trying to point her out to them and Kaore who was Phasing back into the shadows.

**A/N: So what d you think? More original I thought despite having a large amount coming straight from the book.**


	8. Pissed off

**Pissed Off**

**I only own Brent.**

**7:35 am**

Brent was sitting against the wall outside his class with a pretty serious scowl on his face as he listened to Ayaka panic loudly from within the room.

"WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME PEOPLE! OH, WHY DID WE HAVE TO TAKE SO LONG TO MAKE UP OUR MINDS?? NOW WE'LL…" She shouted in panic "Haruna work faster!"

"At this rate it'll be all nighters today, tomorrow, and the next day." He heard Makie shout.

Haruna must have said something because the next thing he heard was an angry Ayaka.

"HOW DARE YOU REMAIN CALM AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" Ayaka screamed.

Brent thought back to only a little while ago when he got to class.

_Earlier_

**6:12**

The girls were, for the most part, huddled together and seemed to be in a deep and quiet discussion about something. He wandered over trying to hear what they were saying only for the three cheerleaders to intercept him.

"Sorry this is a conversation for girls only Brent-kun!" Misa said.

"Yeah you should go and make sure that Eva didn't put anything in your desk 'cause Chachamaru said Eva was angry at you for some reason." Sakurako said.

"So you go and check while we finish our discussion." Madoka added.

"Fine.' Brent groaned as the three cheerleaders went back to the huddle.

Brent wandered over to his desk and looked questioningly at Eva.

"I didn't put anything in your desk Nakitaka. They only told you that to get rid of you." She said.

He grumbled about how silly girls could be as he sat at his desk and laid his head down. A few minutes later he heard movement near him and looked up to see Makie, Sakurako, Misa, Madoka, Fuka, and Fumika trying to sneak up on him. They froze when they saw him notice them.

"Can I help you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

The girls stared at him for a few seconds before reacting. They all leapt at him and grabbed hold of his uniform before lifting him up.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? LEGGO OF ME RIGHT NOW!" Brent shouted as they carried him and his stuff towards the door.

"Sorry Brent-kun but you can't help us set up!" Madoka said.

"WHAT?!?" Brent yelled angrily "WHY NOT?!?"

"Because you get to be the first one to go through the HAUNTED HOUSE!" Fuka and Fumika shouted.

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!?" He shouted angrily as his eyes bulged.

The girls carrying just started to laugh instead of answering his question. When they reached the door they tossed him out, slammed the door, and locked it. Brent spent the next ten minutes pounding on the door and yelling at them to let him in.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" A voice shouted.

Brent turned and saw an annoyed Nitta looking at him.

"Why are you out of your room Nakitaka?" Nitta asked.

"They threw me out…LITERALY!" Brent said angrily.

"What? Why would they do that?" Nitta wondered.

"Because they want me to be the first one to see their Haunted House and so decided to throw me out to keep it a secret." Brent explained grumpily.

"Hm… is that so. Well then I guess you'll have to wait until class officially starts to be let in." Nitta said "Where is Negi-sensei?"

"Don't know… probably not here yet." Brent said dismissively as he sat down.

**7:45**

Brent had nodded off against the door by the time Negi approached.

"Brent-san? Why are you out here?" Negi asked in confusion.

"Because the girls decided that I was going to be the first one to go through their Haunted House when they finished and so they through me out so it would be a surprise." Brent mumbled as he stood up.

Negi knocked on the door to get the girls to unlock it but it didn't get the desired result.

"NO YOU CAN'T COME IN BRENT-BAKA!" Ayaka shouted angrily "YOU HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL NEGI-SENSEI GETS HERE TO START CLASS!"

Negi shook his head for a few seconds before speaking up.

"Ayaka its me. Now could you please let us in?" Negi asked.

Brent heard Ayaka's shout of despair at having yelled at Negi before the door was flung open.

"I'm so sorry Negi-sensei!" Ayaka shouted in despair "I thought you were Brent-kun trying to get in again."

Brent pushed through and, completely ignoring the apologies he was getting from several of his classmates, plopped down at his desk and started to glare at anyone who talked to him. When the bell rang he left the room and quickly headed for his club project. When he reached the beach they were setting up for the festival at, he found that his brother and friends were sitting around chatting.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAZY BASTARDS DOING?!?" He shouted angrily "GET TO WORK!"

His shout startled the four boys to there feet before Falco glared at him.

"What's your problem little brother?!" He asked angrily.

Brent punched Falco in the face knocking him out before turning to his three friends and glaring dangerously at them.

"AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE LOOKING AT?!? GET TO WORK!!!" Brent roared.

As they scrambled to get to work Brent picked up a sack of concrete and proceeded to mix it for the last of the bunkers on the cliff they dug up. As he poured it he grumbled at how rude his classmates were at not letting him help them. It wasn't that he was mad at them for throwing him out but rather he was mad at them for not even asking if he wanted to help or would just leave the room. Instead they just threw him out.

"Brent-kun?" A nervous and sad voice asked.

Brent turned to see a sad faced Ku Fei and Kazumi.

"We're really sorry for throwing you out." Kazumi said guiltily.

"Yeah we should have just ask you to leave room." Ku Fei said "We should have ask you to leave."

Brent listened to his girlfriends apologies and considered how he had acted.

**Earlier in class**

"_Hey Brent-kun sorry for throwing you out earlier Brent-kun." Kazumi said cheerily as she walked back to talk to him while Negi got ready for class "How is you clubs event coming along?"_

"_DON'T TALK TO ME! LEAVE ME ALONE AND GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Brent yelled angrily._

_The entire class looked at him in surprise at his outburst._

"_W-what?" Kazumi asked._

"_YOU HEARD ME! GET AWAY FROM ME, DON'T TALK TO ME, AND LEAVE ME ALONE YOU NOSEY BITCH!" Brent shouted angrily._

_This brought about a series of gasps from around the room._

"_Brent-kun why you so mean to Kazumi?!?" Ku Fei asked._

"_DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU PEOPLE TO STOP TALKING TO ME?!?" Brent yelled "I MEANT ALL OF YOU AND IF THAT'S TOO DIFFICULT FOR YOU TO PROCESS YOU IDIOT THEN GO AWAY!"_

_He vaguely heard Kazumi and Ku Fei break into tears as well as the class reps furious yells about overreacting but ignored them all._

**Now**

He only just now realized what he had said and gasped. When he got really angry he would sometimes lose all control and say or do things he didn't mean without realizing it. He quickly got to his feet as tears started to pool in his own eyes at the realization it was his fault for hurting the two of them so badly.

"You don't have to apologize Hime's." Brent said sadly "I overreacted and shouldn't have said those things to you two. It's just when I get angry it can be hard to control myself and things that I don't mean sometimes are said."

He walked over and hugged them both.

"I'm so sorry. Is there anyway for me to make it up to you?" He asked.

"Is okay Brent-kun. We no mad at you." Ku Fei said happily.

It was obvious that they were glad he wasn't mad at them which resulted in the two of them getting teary eyed. Brent's danger sense tingled a second before it happened.

"BRENT-KUN!" The two happy girls shouted as they tackled him to the ground and began to try and squeeze him to death.

"We're so glad you aren't mad at us but you still have to make it up to us!" Kazumi said slyly.

"Yeah you take us out to romantic dinner, movie, walk, and then get us presents." Ku Fei shouted happily.

Brent sighed before nodding in acceptance which sent the two girls shrieking in joy.

**A/N: If you want to know why Brent always nods off when I stated in the first book that he could stay up for months at a time with only a few hours of sleep… its because he get bored easily and when bored he'll just go to sleep. As for how quickly Ku Fei and Kazumi forgave him its because neither of them seem like the type to hold a grudge.**


	9. Averus

Averus

I only own Averus.

A/N: I've told you what Falco has been doing at Mahora… but next to nothing about what Averus has been doing. Now we get to see.

Library Island… what must be considered the single place containing the largest collection of books in the world. Millions of volumes on every subject one could hope to find… if one was brave enough to search for them. Nearly a hundred sub-levels made up the library plus another four above ground made finding the kind of books that Averus was searching for nearly impossible. He knew the tomes he needed were somewhere in the depths of the labyrinthine structure and had vague ideas as to where they were located. He had not managed to do anything more than a cursory exploration of the first seven sub-levels but that had been enough for him to determine that he needed to search for his target on the lowest levels only. He was in search for two particular books, both of which were considered to be forbidden… but he didn't much care about what others considered wrong. The first book he was searching for was written by a merchant in sixth century France while possessed by a Hellion and detailed the many hellspawn that higher demons could summon called '**habitants du feu de l'enfer'.**

The second one was written by an Angel and considered to be one of the most valuable texts in existence due to the fact that Angels rarely, if ever, visited the mortal world and even fewer left any wisdom behind. The book held rituals that could call down various angels from any of the three tiers to fight for the summoner so long as they could pay for the Angels assistance and was named **'Ddefod o galw uwch'.**

After getting lost for the entire first week he was at Mahora he finally found Library Island… though not without some help from some of his youngest brother's class mates.

_Flashback_

_7:30pm one week after arriving at Mahora._

Averus was lost. He never had a good sense of direction especially when he first arrived at a new city. Mahora was no different, and despite knowing where Library Island was he couldn't find the stupid place. As he walked down one of the many streets he surveyed the signs hoping one of them would point him in the right way he bumped into a group of four girls knocking down one with black hair tied in a ponytail on the side of her head.

"Yuna are you okay?!" A pink haired girl asked.

"I'm fine…" The girl he assumed was Yuna said as he got to her feet "Why don't you watch where you're going!?"

"I'm sorry… but I was trying to find my way to Library Island and was looking for a sing to lead me there." Averus replied "Would any of you know where it is?"

Ako looked at Averus for a second before she realized something.

"Hey are you Brent-kun's older brother?" She asked.

"Yes… I am." He replied.

As Yuna looked him over she couldn't help but think how handsome he looked. He was so well-kept and slightly reminded her of her father. As she was wondering if he had a girlfriend she realized that he had been trying to talk to her for the last few minutes. She blushed briefly in embarrassment before she replied.

"Um… what did you want?" She asked.

"Would you please tell me how to get to Library Island?" Averus asked calmly.

"If you go down that road there and take the second right it should be straight ahead." Yuna said nervously.

Averus turned to look down the street she mentioned before turning his attention back to the blushing girl. He raised an eyebrow as he wondered why she was blushing but dismissed it as irrelevant at the moment. He bowed to them before speaking.

"Thank you for your assistance… Pardon me but I forgot to introduce myself. As you know I am Brent's eldest brother… my name is Averus." He said "May I ask for your name?"

"M-my name is Yuna Akashi." Yuna stuttered.

"Well then Yuna… thank you for your assistance." Averus said before turning and heading in the direction she said.

As soon as he was out of sight Yuna exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding and crouched down with her knees against her chest. She had never felt so nervous before as she clutched her shirt above her pounding heart

"Oh my gosh!" Makie said excitedly as she crouched down next to Yuna "I've never seen you like this before Yuna! Do you like Brent-kun's big brother?!"

"NO... maybe." Yuna replied shyly to which Makie squealed excitedly.

_End Flashback_

As Averus reminisced about the strange girl named Yuna he realized that he had been seeing her quite often. Whenever he wasn't deep within Library Island he often noticed her trying to follow him discretely, or hiding in bushes or behind benches when he was eating. Now after almost two months of this he decided to confront her. He was pretty sure she wanted something from him and he thought he knew what that was. As he approached Library Island early Sunday morning he noticed Yuna following him again… though today she had a few other people with her. He noticed them all from his little brother's class and struggled to put names to them as he continued to walk. After a few seconds he had remembered who they were. It appeared that Yuna was accompanied by her friends Ako, Makie, and Akira along with the two boys dating them. Along with them were Haruna, Misa, Madoka and Sakurako all of whom he was told were gossip hounds. He turned a corner and discretely leapt atop the building's roof to watch them. They moved to the corner he had just went around and peered around it only to discover he had vanished.

**Yuna P.O.V.**

When Yuna and her Tag-Along peered around the corner they were surprised to find Averus had disappeared. For the past two months Yuna had been following Averus in hopes of working up the courage to speak to him and perhaps ask him to dinner. But so far she had been too nervous to do so… which was odd considering she was very confident usually. Now that she had lost him she decided it was time to leave. As she turned to tell the others they were done looking for him she heard a thud followed by a firm grip on her shoulder. She of course reacted like any sane girl would… she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"!" She shrieked before being turned around to find herself face-to-face with Averus.

"If there's something you want from me… than you should simply ask me Yuna." Averus said calmly "You do not need to follow me around when I travel to and from the library every day."

"Yu-you knew I was following you?" Yuna asked nervously.

"Yes… now what do you want?" Averus asked.

As this was happening Misa, Madoka, Sakurako, and Haruna tried to sneak off only to be stopped with a glare from Akira.

"Um… I just wanted to um… ask you out sometime." She muttered nervously as a dark blush grew on her face.

Averus quirked an eyebrow as he thought about her request. To use so much of her limited free time following him in the attempt to ask him on a date showed that she must truly have some strong feelings for him.

"If that is all then why did it take you so long to ask me?" Averus asked.

"You make me really nervous… I don't know why… I'm usually so confident." She confessed.

"Well then… that only leaves me with one course of action…" Averus said sternly.

At the tone of voice Yuna and the girls with her looked sad.

"I will come pick you up at 6:30 Wednesday afternoon to take you to dinner at your choice of restraint." Averus replied lightly as Yuna's faced started to brighten "Now if you would please excuse me… I have business at the library to attend to."

**A/N: This was more of a filler chapter which is why it was so short. I needed to give some explanation as to what Averus was up to and this is it. He's been exploring Library Island in search of two books. This will also lead to something Brent is looking for… but that's for another time.**

Welsh

**'Ddefod o galw uwch: Ritual of a Higher Calling**

French

**habitants du feu de l'enfer': Inhabitants of Hellfire**


	10. Reveal

Reveal

**I only own my OC's.**

**I've been rethinking this chapter since I first started writing the FIRST book. It's been redone in my head at least a half dozen times.**

**After his severely negative reaction to their decision to not let him help them with the Haunted House they reconsidered. After almost an hour of begging for forgiveness, consisting of group hugs and a few tears, Brent forgave them and also apologized for his actions. The previous day Brent had found out that there would be a martial arts tournament but upon seeing who would participate decided to not participate. He had decided to help his class with the all night preparation and arrived there just when they were getting started.**

**11 pm**

"Careful with that banging!" Haruna whispered loudly to Sakurako "Try not to hammer so loudly!"

"No can do!" Sakurako responded happily.

"Um it's pretty much impossible to use a hammer quietly…" Brent said before adding thoughtfully "Unless you want to bash someone's head in… that would be pretty quiet."

He noticed the odd looks he was getting before smiling sincerely.

"I'm only kidding." He said.

"Hee, hee, sneaking back in so we could keep working- so exciting!" Makie said.

Brent was currently working with the very maternal Chizuru and her excitable best friend Natsumi with painting some of the set pieces.

"Um… Natsumi what are you supposed to be?" Brent asked as he eyed the hat with a slip of paper covering some of her face.

"I'm a ghost!" She replied happily.

"Um… sure." He replied as he finished painting his set piece.

He heard Ayaka complaining about the all knighted followed by Negi saying something to which Makie and Yuna responded.

"Thank you Negi-kun!" Makie shouted.

"WE APPRECIATE IT!" Yuna shouted.

"You guys need to be quiet what if Nitta hears us!" Brent whispered loudly.

It seemed that Brent was right because the next thing they knew a member of class 3-B rushed in to warn them of Nitta's imminent arrival. The class hid behind their set pieces while Brent managed to phase into the shadows unseen. He noticed that Yuna, Negi and Nodoka were all trying t hide behind one piece but it didn't seem that their was enough room for all three of them as Yuna had to squish in… resulting in Negi's chin being pushed between Nodoka's breast's. He howled in laughter glad that he couldn't be heard as Nitta examined the seemingly empty room before moving on. As soon as it was clear the class moved from their hiding places and Negi started to apologize to Nodoka. Brent decided to have a little fun seeing as he could already tell that Ayaka was about to make a big issue about the accident.

"N-Nodoka-san! How dare you fluster and fidget after 'accidentally'…" Ayaka whispered quite loudly.

"Class-rep will you keep it down?!" Asuna whispered urgently.

"Switch places at once!" Ayaka shouted.

As she moved to push Negi away she stopped and looked around as if noticing something.

"Wait… where'd Nakitaka-san go?" She asked.

Brent decided that now was a good time and phased in behind the nearest set piece that happened to be behind Ayaka. He grabbed her hand and she shrieked loudly in fear. He laughed quietly as she spun to start yelling at him only to have her mouth covered by Asuna.

**10:45 am**

By the next day they had finished the entrance to the Haunted House and everyone started to celebrate till they were reminded that the inside still needed a lot of work. Brent checked his watch and noticed how late it was.

"Sorry ladies but I have to get to the beach." Brent apologized.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE TO GO TO THE BEACH!?!" Ayaka shouted angrily "WE NEED YOU TO STAY HERE AND HELP US FINISH THE HAUNTED HOUSE!"

"Well unfortunately I have to help over see the rehearsal for our reenactment of the D-

Day landing at Omaha beach in World War 2. I need to be there because if we don't have it down perfectly people may get hurt." Brent explained "plus we have explosives, prosthetics, Special Effects, and many other things to get finished."

"Wow that sounds like it will be great! I can't wait to see it!" Negi said.

Before Negi could even finish the sentence Brent said quite clearly that he couldn't see it.

"WHAT! YOU HAVE TO LET NEGI-SENSEI SEE IT! HE'S YOUR SENSEI!" Ayaka shrieked viciously.

"YEAH WHY CAN'T NEGI-KUN WATCH IT!" Makie shouted.

"Because the only way the Headmaster would let us do it the way we wanted to do it was put an age restriction on who can see it." Brent explained to the teary eyed Negi and the fuming Ayaka.

"What do you mean?" Konoka asked.

"Weeeelllll… it's going to be very gory since we're going to have limbs go flying, blood spurting, and guts hanging out." Brent said to the now startled girls "The age limit is seventeen. It took a lot of convincing to get the Headmaster to let us do it at all but we managed."

With that he turned and left with the others who had to finish their own club booths.

"WE'RE OFF TO GO FINISH THE BOOTHS FOR OUR CLUBS!" Makie shouted as she, Zazie, Natsumi, Kazumi, Chizuru, and Satsuki dashed off.

"PROMISE IF YOU'VE TIME YOU'LL COME BACK THO' ALL RIGHT!?" Ayaka shouted at their retreating backs.

**6:50 pm**

"Man am I wiped." Brent groaned as he stumbled to the counter of Chao Bao Zi and practically collapsed into a seat.

"Hello Brent-kun how are you this afternoon?" Satsuki asked as she came to take his order.

"Uh… I feel like I've been run over." He moaned "Can I get a bowl of chicken fried rice, a bowl of beef fried rice, and a bowl of beef teriyaki?"

"Sure." Satsuki said as she moved to make his order.

**Ten minutes later**

Brent had quickly inhaled the food he was given before paying, thanking Satsuki and dashing off. As he ran off he pulled the skateboard from his back and jumped on it. He rode down the street at top speed easily swerving between the pedestrians and grinding along rails and curbs before he turned to head towards the world tree plaza. He was planning to jump the rail at the top of the plaza and land on the railing on the side which he would grind to the bottom. As he entered the plaza he felt himself pass through a barrier and as he began his jump he saw a group of people.

**Negi's POV**

Negi couldn't believe how many mages were at Mahora. He had thought he was one of the only ones but apparently he was wrong and now he was supposed to patrol around special points of the world tree to keep people from confessing their feelings and being cursed. Suddenly he noticed the man in the sunglasses notice something and spin around… just in time to see Brent try to jump the railing at the top of the plaza.

**Back to Brent**

Brent had misjudged his jump and failed to clear the railing sending him flying into the group of people that had gathered there. The man with the sunglasses dodged to the side resulting in Brent plowing across the ground and skinning the skin off his face and arms. As he moaned in pain on the ground he heard what he assumed were magic teachers surround him.

"It looks like he was going to fast to be able to avoid coming into the plaza." A gruff male voice stated calmly.

"What should we do with him?" A sharp female voice asked.

"Hm… fix him up and then erase his memory." He heard the Headmaster say.

Brent battle instincts kicked in when he sensed one of the teachers use an unincanted spell that would render him immobile and instantly vanished into his shadow.

"Where did he go!?!" He heard the woman distorted voice ask.

Brent moved around till he was behind the girl holding a broom and phased out of the shadows in his costume. He grabbed hold her by the hair with his right hand, jerked her head back sharply causing her to gasp in surprise and pain before her extended the hidden blade on his left hand which he held to her throat. The teachers all turned to face him as his eyes flashed red in anger and he remained tensed up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!" He shouted angrily "WHY DID YOU WANT TO ERASE MY MEMORY?!?"

He noticed that several of the teacher seemed to recognize both his voice and appearance but didn't move a muscle. He heard the Headmaster cough to get everyone's attention before he spoke.

"So you are the one who has been wandering around at night and has become known as 'The Demon of Mahora' haven't you Nakitaka-san?" The headmaster said "Stand down and would you please release Sakura-san?"

Brent released the petrified girl before returning his blade to its hidden position and removing his mask and hood.

"Sorry Sakura-san but I didn't want to be in a poor position when I phased from the shadows and you were the closest one to me. I'm sorry if I frightened you." Brent said before bowing.

"Um… it's okay Nakitaka-san and you can call me Mei-san if you want." Mei said.

"So Nakitaka-san… this explains the odd energies we've been sensing at night as well as the unconscious thugs that are unblemished." The girl wearing a high school uniform and a nurse's hat asked.

"Yep! Its because of my special blade I have hidden up my right sleeve." Brent said before flicking his right wrist extending the blue blade "By the way what's your name?"

"Its Takane." She replied "And how can a blade leave no mark?"

"It cuts the spirit. It will either kill or knock the target out." Brent explained.

"You obviously aren't a mage nor are you fully human." A fat an stated "What are you?"

Brent had already come up with a convincing answer.

"I'm half shadow demon." Brent stated.

He then proceeded to tell the a false history of himself that was convincing and didn't reveal his status as being a wanted man. Luckily for him they didn't figure out he was lying. They then explained what was happening and why they were meeting together.

"So you need people to patrol the magical hot spots during the festival to keep people from confessing their feelings?" Brent reiterated.

"That is correct." The Headmaster confirmed "Will you be willing to help us?"

Brent thought for a second before he answered.

"Sure why not. I even know someone who could help us… if you feel like paying." Brent told them.

"We've already hired Mana Tatsumiya." Toko said.*

"Not Mana. I'm talking about my Brother Falco." Brent said.

"Oh really? How could we contact him securely." Takahata asked.

"I have his cell number." Brent stated before giving them the number.

With that the meeting was done and after having seen many people wearing costumes Brent decided to keep his costume on and go with Negi, Setsuna, and Kotaro.

A/N: * I think that's what the sword woman's name is.


	11. Nightmare

Nightmares

I only own Brent and the seven demons mentioned.

_Dream_

"I'll see you tomorrow." Brent shouted at his friends retreating backs.

It was getting late and tomorrow would be a busy day. He had to run all around to visit the different exhibits which would be tiring enough plus he had the extremely energy consuming reenactment for his club. He was lucky they decided to only do the show twice a day and make a recording of the first show to sell when they weren't doing it. As he climbed the stairs to his room his mind wandered briefly to that Demoness Invidia he had encountered. What prophecy was she talking about? Who was she? Was she the emissary the dream voices told him about? Where did she go? Why was his blood needed for the ritual? And most importantly… when will she come back?

As he mulled these questions over in his mind he passed by Kaede and the Narutaki's as they made their way to the bath. The twins grabbed hold of his arms and pulled before they started to shout at him.

"Brent-kun! Kaede said you got her a boyfriend! Can you get us one?" They asked in unison "And why are you all frowny faced? The festival is tomorrow and its going to be lots of fun!"

Brent wasn't very happy at the two girls hanging off of him and looked at Kaede for help only to find she had left him to the twins mercy. He sighed before answering.

"Sorry all out of friends." He said.

The two twins started to whine before smiling again.

"Okay Brent-kun we'll find our own!" They said before taking off after Kaede.

Brent sighed again before he continued his walk to his room. He wondered if this prophecy was why his brothers were training him so harshly lately… did they already know about it before hand? And if they did why hadn't they told him about it? This thought merely made him angry at the two of them. His thoughts then turned to what he should do about his two swords. They were obviously fake… but if that were the case then why were they hidden so elaborately? Plus he had gone over the book he had gotten from Kyoto and found no reference about a possible alternate hiding spot. The only thing he found was a severely damaged and almost unreadable line of text mentioning 'training' and a test of some kind… but he had assumed that was talking about training in the Kensei style and taking the test to reach the swords… though apparently he was wrong. But the most legible part had read 'de-p ben---h –he –lo-ti—g i-la-d' and now that he thought about it he had heard library island referred to as floating… though it wasn't.

He reached his room and settled down on his couch to sleep like he usually did and fell asleep wondering about what was about to come.

_Brent was suddenly in a dark space tied to a table with a bright light shining directly into his eyes._

"_Where am I?" He shouted angrily._

_His voice echoed eerily throughout the empty void with no answer… till he heard laughter. It wasn't a good laughter… or even one voice laughing. There were seven distinct voices laughing malevolently at him. He then saw the seven pairs of eyes briefly before they moved into the light._

_He immediately recognized Invidia but the others were unknown to him. One of them was bald and quite fat but seemed to be made of a brown stone carved into the shape of a man, Another was bald as well and had a sleepy expression on his pale and dirty skin, a third looked like someone had taken the stereotypical blonde rich boy/snob and made him real, another woman with large breast, cream colored skin and bright red hair, the sixth woman was tall, thin, and made of gold colored water. The last man however remained hidden in the shadows. The only thing that all of them had in common were the glowing red eyes… and all but the watery one wore black cloaks… though he wasn't sure about the hidden one._

"_You have chosen a painful path little demon. One that will result in the painful deaths of all those you love. You not only refused our offer but injured Invidia… but as you can see… she is as good as new." The hidden figure said._

_It was then Brent noticed Invidia's repaired arm and growled._

"_Oh don't be angry Kaore." She replied happily "We'll see each other soon… isn't that right Socors?"_

"_I'd rather go later rather than sooner…" The sleepy faced man replied slowly._

"_You are pathetic Socors. Even Luxuria has to agree with me at this." The Snobb guy said._

"_Maybe sometimes… he certainly isn't any fun Superbia." The big breasted woman replied._

"_Both of you shut up! Gulos and I want to start torturing this little pest!" The watery one said._

"_Yes we wish to start the entertainment. So with your permission Lord Ira may Avarita and I start?" the big one asked the hidden figure._

"_Ha! This is a dream! You can't actually hurt me in a dream!" Brent shouted angrily._

"_Oh but Socors can… among other things he is talented in one of them is dream manipulation. He can cause you physical harm from within your dreams… but fear not… he can't do more than give you shallow cuts and burns… at least that's all he can do at this range." Ira said._

_Suddenly all the figures save for Socors vanished before Brent became covered in agonizing flames. He was then set upon by thousands of jagged, rusty knives and needles. As the flames burned away at his skin the knives began to slowly carve away chunks of his skin off only to have the needles sew them back into place just as slowly. Brent only managed to keep from screaming for mere seconds before the pain became too much for him. His bloodcurdling screams echoed through the empty space of his nightmare as he was slowly tortured endlessly. After what seemed like years of pain he awoke._

Brent sat up abruptly screaming in pain as he gazed at his burn covered hands and bloody clothes. He felt hands trying to hold him still as he thrashed about in pain and confusion. He heard several vaguely familiar voices shouting at him but his eardrums had been punctured by Socors needles and thusly couldn't make out what they were saying. Finally he felt a sharp blow to the back of his head and fell into blissful unconsciousness.

When he awoke he didn't recognize where he was. All he knew was that his shirt was gone and he was in his underwear with no visible injuries. As he observed the room from his prone position he caught the faint sounds of waves, worried speech and what sounded like soft breathing. He then realized that there was a weight on his chest and looked down. Laying her head on his chest and fast asleep was Kazumi. She and Ku were fast asleep in chairs next to his bed and while Kazumi was using his chest as a pillow Ku had her head lolled back with her mouth wide open and snoring quietly. He laughed gently which snapped Kazumi from her slumber.

"Brent-kun your awake!" She exclaimed happily.

This in turn woke up Ku who shouted in relief before running out the door. A few seconds later and Negi, Konoka, Setsuna, Eva and Falco were surrounding his bed with Kazumi and Ku.

"What happened?" Konoka asked "You woke everyone in the dorm up! And when we found you covered in blood…"

"It was really disturbing." Asuna said.

"Nightmare about a demon." Brent said calmly.

"That doesn't explain how you were covered in blood and wounds." Setsuna replied.

"It does if a Demon named Socor caused it." Falco said calmly.

"How do you know about him!?" Brent asked loudly.

"I can't tell you yet… but you should know that things are going to start getting very interesting for us… and not in the good way." Falco answered calmly before leaving the room.

They all stared after him for a few seconds before Eva spoke.

"There is only one type of demon I know of that can cause physical damage without actually being present. They're called Cauchemar and are quite rare and very powerful." Eva explained "They can even kill someone from within their victims dreams but need to be pretty close to do so… usually within fifty feet. Though they can do this kind of damage from up to sixty miles away."

"Wonderful! Just wonderful! Not only do I have a Glacie demon after me but I also have a Chauchemar gunning for me too… what else could go wrong!?" Brent growled angrily.

The next few months were probably going to be very interesting that's for sure… and most definitely not in a good way either… just like Falco said. Speaking of which he would have to go and find out how his brother knew the demons name, there was something he wasn't telling him and Brent needed to know what and soon.


	12. WAR!

Festival and WAR!

I own Brent, Falco, Averus, Odayaka, Shinen, and Suteki.

A/N: First off… no Brent will not be time traveling… much… and neither will any of his brothers… though some how Averus seems to be everywhere.

Note:

**Speaker announcements**

_**In-character speech**_

Narrator speech

Seven bi-planes roared in formation overhead the crowd as people ran to and fro on the first day of the Mahora Fest. Brent was currently on a barge hidden from view from shore preparing for his clubs first show, he was quite excited when he heard from the 'German' defenders that the stands for the show were quite full. As the ten minute bell rang Brent listened to the commotion coming from shore.

**This is it! The 78th annual Mahora Festival starts NOW!**

"This is gonna be good." Odayaka said as he climbed down into the replica landing crafts.

"Yeah for you maybe…" Shinen mumbled.

"Oh you're just pissed that you don't get to keep the guns when we're done." Suteki said as he read over his lines.

"Whatever Narrator!" Shinen said grumpily.

Brent shook his head as he climbed down into the craft as he heard Suteki start the show. The stands could fit a hundred spectators and had a complete view of the beach. Overhead were giant screens that would show the P.O.V. of the member playing an important figure in the battle… which was Brent.

Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the military clubs re-enactment of the landing at Normandy on June 6th, 1944.

Mist started to roll out over lake a hundred and fifty feet off shore as the waters started getting rough.

Originally there were to be two assaults on Omaha beach. Unfortunately the first wave of troops failed to complete any of their objectives, none of the tanks made it ashore, and several of the landing crafts sank due to heavy seas.

Just then there was a large explosion in the lake and seven landing craft rolled out of the fog as several more explosions rang out around them. The screen flickered before the image showed the view from the front of one of lead landing craft.

The second and larger wave was supposed to be compromised of reinforcements, support weaponry and Headquarter elements. Despite being newly promoted to Sergeant, David Scoresby was ready to fight with his squad of Rangers.

One of the landing craft suddenly exploded in a bout of flame sending 'soldiers' flying into the water as the craft began to sink. Meanwhile the boat Brent was in landed and the front fell open… to be met with machine gun fire.

As soon as David's craft landed it was besieged by a machine gunner nestled in a bunker. As his Captain and Lieutenant was killed David took charge immediately.

"_**Alright everyone over the side now!"**_ Brent shouted into a hidden microphone.

As the 'soldiers' in the craft tried to leap over the side into the relative safety of the water even more were mowed down by the relentless fire coming from the nest. As Brent ran out of the water and took cover behind a metal jack he turned to see who was still with him.

Of the twenty men he had started out with only four had made it into the water alive but only Corporal Hicks made it to the negligible safety of the jack. With the tide coming in, hundreds of his fellow soldiers pinned down and artillery fire coming down on the beach Sgt. David took the initiative.

"_**Come on Hicks!"**_ Brent shouted.

Brent and Odayaka ran through the machine gun fire towards a group of seven soldiers pinned down behind a wooden pole designed to have a mine atop it. Upon reaching them the two survivors ducked down.

Upon arriving at the group of soldiers David immediately saw that they were all privates and correctly surmised that there CO was KIA.

"_**What unit you with private!?!"**_ Brent shouted over the explosions and gunfire.

"_**Averman with Charlie company 3rd platoon!" **_Shinen shouted back.

"_**Sgt. Scoresby 1st platoon! You guys are coming with me!"**_ Brent shouted.

"_**We aren't going anywhere si…**_" One of the privates started to argue when his head exploded and he fell back into the water.

"_**Well what are you waiting for?" **_Brent shouted _**"Come on you apes you want to live forever?"**_

With a fierce battle cry both Brent and Odayaka charged towards the sand embankments that were dug up eighty-fifty feet up the beach. Ducking and weaving through the artillery fire and machinegun fire the two brave soldiers leapt forward being the first to reach the relative safety of the sand embankments.

Inspired by their bravery the soldiers taking cover followed their example and made a mad dash across the hell zone. After the squad Scoresby found reached him he gave them his plan.

"_**Okay here's what we're gonna do. First we need to find us some bangalores to clear the mines on the other side of the embankment then we're gonna book it to the sea wall."**_ Brent said motioning to the base of the twenty foot tall concrete bunker _**"After that we need to figure out a way to take out the nest atop the cliff. After that we're in business. Averman go find some bangalores."**_

"_**Sir yes sir!" **_Shinen shouted before he took off down the embankment.

Brent unwrapped his M1 Garand from its waterproof wrap, took out a clip from his pouch, loaded it and took aim down the sight. He started to fire into the mouth of the bunker hoping to hit the gunner and seemed to have succeeded when the fire stopped. Several more troop managed to get the embankment before the gun opened fire again.

Several hundred troops were now pinned down at the sand embankments as explosives were brought up to clear the mines on the other side to continue the advance.

Ten minutes after leaving Shinen came running back with his arms full of the long poles.

"_**Here you go sir!" **_Shinen shouted.

Brent took them from Shinen and started to assemble them as others along the embankment followed suit. After they were done Brent looked around before acting.

"_**FIRE IN THE HOLE!" **_He shouted as it was repeated down the line.

Brent ignited the fuse and ducked down behind the cover. A second later there were a series of large explosions along the line and after the explosions ceased Brent popped up to check.

"_**Are you just going to lay there and get killed or do something about it!?!"**_ Brent shouted before charging over the embankment with his squad right behind him.

With the mines cleared the landing force moved into more defensible positions under the bunkers where they could then proceed to work on clearing out the gun nests guarding the paths up the cliff.

"_**Sir how are we gonna get rid of that nest?"**_ Odayaka shouted.

"_**Uhh… I'm still working on that part."**_ Brent replied _**"Damn! I wish we had mortar launcher."**_

"_**Uh sir? I have some mortars." **_Shinen said _**" But the launcher sank to the bottom."**_

"_**Don't need a launcher."**_ Brent said before pulling open the pack on Shinen's bag and taking two mortar rounds out.

He then hit the finned end against the wall rolled out from behind cover and lobbed it as hard as he could at the nest twenty feet away and twelve feet over head. The mortar flew true landing right in the middle of the nest blowing the men occupying it into the air and destroying the gun. Odayaka turned back to the beach and started yelling and waving.

"_**We're in business! Easy Red exit right here!" **_Odayaka shouted motioning to the path up the cliff.

As the troops on the beach made their way to the exit Scoresby and his men moved up the path to take out the bunker with the other mortar round Scoresby carried.

Brent, Odayaka, and Shinen along with the other 'soldiers' jumped down into the trenches dug out leading to a bunker and ran along it till they reached the entrance. After some quick hand signals Odayaka and Shinen pulled a grenade out, pulled the tab and tossed them into the bunkers. After the explosion Brent hit the Mortar against the wall and tossed it in setting off a huge explosion sending bits of concrete flying through the air.

With the beaches open and the enemy either in retreat or surrendering the invasion at Normandy was called a success. After the battle Scoresby was offered a promotion which he turned down, Averman and his squad were put under Scoresby's command and they proceeded to be involved in numerous heavy fighting. Scoresby was killed in Bastogne on December 26th by an artillery round that hit him while holding off a German offensive single-handedly long enough for reinforcements to arrive. He was posthumously awarded the Medal of Honor.

With that the show ended with lots of applause. As Brent, Shinen and Odayaka watched the people leave the stands most of the soldiers, fires, debris, corpses, blood, limbs and other things faded away as the holograms deactivated. Brent stretched before he and Odayaka sat in the armrests inside the rest area. He was about to take a nap when he remembered he needed to go to the martial arts club exhibition.

"Odayaka come one we need to get to the Ku Fei's booth!" Brent said as he changed back into his Kaore costume and dashed out the door with Odayaka in close pursuit.

They reached the place and after displaying their unique martial art styles both he, Ku Fei and Odayaka wandered off to watch the prelims for the martial tournament… or they would if Brent's phone hadn't rang.

"Yo." Brent said as he answered "Falco?… Whoa slow down what about the tournament?… uh huh uh huh… WHAT! REALLY! WHERE? HOW MUCH! OH HELL YEAH I'M SO THERE AND I'LL BRING SUTEKI, ODAYAKA, AND SHINEN TOO!"

"Whats got you so excited?" Odayaka asked.

**A/N: The tournament will be taking up several chapters okay! I've almost totally rearranged the fights so that Brent gets to fight who I want him to fight… the final outcome is the same as the manga though.**


	13. VDMAT!

**Very Dangerous Martial Arts Tournament!**

**I would like everyone to remember that I'm pretty lazy so I'll only write Brent's matches in any detail…**

**I Own Brent, Falco, Odayaka, Shinen, and Suteki .**

"**Commentary"**

"Where is he?!?" Falco growled from the sign in booth.

He had been waiting for his little brother for ten minutes and they were about to close the sign in booth. He was about to forget about entering when he saw something moving along the roofs. He took a step back… just in time to avoid Brent's landing. Brent was smiling widely as his friends landed next to him.

"So Falco what are we waiting for?!?" Brent asked excitedly.

Together the five of them quickly signed up for the tournament and entered the waiting area. Brent looked around and extended his senses hoping to gauge the challengers in the area. Most of them were quite weak with a few of them standing out from the others… but several were Light-years beyond most of the combatants abilities. He and Falco quickly made their way through the crowd to where they sensed the strongest fighters seemed to be congregating.

"Nakitaka-san?" Brent heard a familiar voice say.

This was soon followed by numerous shouts of 'Brent-san' by numerous girls. Brent and Falco saw that not only was Ku Fei competing but that Negi, Setsuna, Asuna, Eva, Kaede and Mana were also competing. Brent also saw his classes previous teacher the 'Old Man Asuna has a Crush On' also seemed to be competing.

"Hey, what's up!" Brent said excitedly.

"You and your brother compete also!?!" Ku asked excitedly.

"Yep we sure are." Falco said confidently… before vanishing an reappearing by Mana

"Hey Sniper-chan how you doing?"

Ignoring his brothers antics Brent turned to his friends that were competing with him.

"So other than you eight plus my brother this should be a cake walk." Brent said confidently.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!?!" Several voices yelled indignantly.

Brent turned to see Negi's friend/rival Kotaro looking at him angrily. He then remembered his friends were also competing.

"Sorry forgot about you there." Brent apologized "I guess then there are only ten here to worry about."

Brent could have sworn he heard someone huff in anger but ignored it.

"So Setsuna I hope to be able to fight you at some point in this tournament." Brent said in a friendly tone.

"I too, look forward to facing you in combat." Setsuna replied.

"How will it be a fair fight?" Asuna asked "Setsuna-san is going to be using a broom in her fights while you don't have anything."

"Well I was planning to get my wooden swords for tomorrow." Brent explained.

"I been waiting to fight you Brent-kun!" Ku said happily "I hope I get too."

"THIS IS MY CHANCE TO SHOW KAEDE-CHAN MY TECHNIQUES!" Odayaka shouted ecstatically.

"Calm down Odayaka-kun." Kaede said calmly.

"Yes Kaede-chan." Odayaka said calmly.

Falco meanwhile had apparently been able to get Mana to open up to him as they were conversing calmly about the various firearms in the world. Eva was merely glaring at everyone, Takahata was talking to Negi about something, Setsuna and Asuna were talking together, Suteki and Shinen were sizing up their opponents and Ku Fei was stretching. Brent sat down on the ground and began to meditate in order to prepare himself for the upcoming fights. After ten minutes of meditating he heard the people surrounding him begin to move and got up to find Kazumi had entered the waiting area with a large box full of paper slips.

"Whats the slips for?' He asked.

"Well we need to eliminate the weaker fighters so in the preliminary you'll be sorted into groups and have a free-for-all with two winners from each group progressing to the main tournament tomorrow." Kazumi explained to everyone.

Brent reached into the box and fished out a slip of paper. Once he picked one he found he was to be in group J meaning he would be the last fight for the day. He grumbled to himself as he sat down and resumed his meditation as he awaited his turn to fight.

"Hey little bro what group are you in?" Falco asked.

"J." Brent said evenly.

"Me too… this sucks." He groaned.

"Why?" Brent asked calmly.

"Well I figure that if we're in the same group it means we have less of a chance to fight each other right off the bat tomorrow sense neither of us want to fight each other when we have like twenty other people fighting with us." Falco explained in annoyance.

"I guess that makes sense." Brent replied with slight surprise in his voice.

It was rare that Falco could make such an intelligent statement as that and when he did he was usually right. Brent sighed to himself before returning to his meditation as he listened to Kazumi commentary of the Preliminaries.

"**Once again, these preliminaries will be fought in groups of twenty, Battle Royal style!!"** Kazumi said over the speakers **"Labeled 'A' through 'J' only two from each group will proceed to the tournament tomorrow which starts promptly at 8 am sharp!"**

Brent could hear the cheering from the crowd as the first round began. Brent could tell that it wasn't very interesting due to the little reaction the crowd was having to the fighting though he did hear them cheer when Kazumi announce that the two winners named Pochi and Keuchi moved on. He heard the crowd start to shout excitedly when the second round started and briefly wondered why till he heard the Commentary.

"**Now that's some strength…! Lets hear it for the leader of the Mahora Martial Arts club, Ku Fei!"** Kazumi said to which the crowd cheered louder **"Leave it to the winner of last years 'Ulti-Mahora' Tournament! Men twice her size are just flying into the air!"**

As the crowd cheered when Mana and Ku Fei were declared winners Kazumi said something that snapped Brent out of his meditative state.

"**Such Gorilla-like strength for such a small girl! Too bad her body's not quite up to **_**hottie-level**_**… still, among the school's martial arts student's she has a cult-like popularity!"** Kazumi said **"Intimate, **_**Revealing**_**, pictures of Ku Fei now on-sale at the concessions stand, folks!"**

It was that last statement that sparked Brent off.

"**KAZUMI WHAT ARE YOU DOING SELLING REVEALING PICTURES OF KU-FEI!" **Brent shouted furiously.

Little did he know that everyone in the audience heard him.

"**J-just a minute folks! Something appears to be going on in groups 'B' and 'E'!"**

Kazumi shouted **"Could it be?!? It's KIDS, folks!! They look to be no more then fourth or fifth-graders! The laughter and jeers from the crowd indicate they aren't being taken seriously!"**

Brent smirked and shook his head.

"Boy are they gonna regret that." Brent stated.

"Oh yeah… big time." Falco agreed.

"**Yes folks, the 'Child Teacher' in question is the VERY SAME YOUTHFUL MAHORA INSTRUCTOR who's lately been the subject of much gossip!"** Kazumi exclaimed **"But what can he have been thinking when he joined this tournament!?!"**

"Like she doesn't already know." Brent mumbled.

"**Right! Now that group 'B' has its member's together let the match begin!"** Kazumi shouted.

Brent could hear the crowd screaming in either excitement or terror as he assumed some massive man approached Negi in the ring. Brent then hear everything go quiet for a second before a loud thud echoed through the area.

"**What's this?! Unbelievable did he use some kind of weapon?!"** Kazumi exclaimed **"The 'Child Teacher' of gossip and rumor has easily put down a man ten times his size!"**

After a minute of loud cheering Kazumi spoke up again as Brent resumed his interrupted meditation.

"**Maybe it is believable!! We have just been informed that Challenger Negi is the disciple of Challenger Ku-Fei!"** Kazumi declared.

Unfortunately Brent managed to enter a deep meditative state and so didn't hear any of the other commentary he was only shaken from it when his brother shook his shoulder.

"Hey little bro its our turn now!" Falco said excitedly.

Both of them quickly rushed out onto the stage with wide and eager grins on their faces a Kazumi's commentary began.

"**And hear we have another major topic of gossip! It's the only boy attending the Mahora Girls Middle school, President of the Military club and Vice-president of both the Mahora Martial Arts club and the Kendo club, Brent Nakitaka."** Kazumi declared **"And alongside him is one of his older brothers Falco Nakitaka Vice-president of the Military club!"**

A few minutes later all twenty members were assembled and Kazumi started the match. Less then a second after it started both Brent and Falco vanished as they moved far to quickly for the audience or Kazumi could see and in two seconds all eighteen of the other fighters in the ring had collapsed to the ground in a daze.

'**Wha-what just happened? Challengers Brent and Falco moved at a speed to rapid for us to see! What an amazing feet of speed!"** Kazumi shouted.

Brent and Falco both bowed to the audience before making there way off the stage. After being congratulated by Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, Ku-Fei, Mana, Odayaka, Suteki, Shinen, and Kotaro they waited for Kazumi to display the matches for the next day.

"**After a random lottery here are tomorrows line up!"** Kazumi said motioning to the screen over the arena.

Round One: Kotaro Murakami V.S. Mei Sakura

Round Two: Ku:nel Sanders V.S. Pochi Daigon

Round Three: Kaede Nagase V.S. Odayaka Shinzo

Round Four: Mana Tatsumiya V.S. Keushi Yamashita

Round Five: Takane D. Goodman V.S. Tanaka

Round Six: Negi Springfield V.S. Takamichi Takahata

Round Seven: Asuna Kagurazaka V.S. Setsuna Sakurazaki

Round Eight: Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell V.S. Suteki Takaya

Round Nine: Brent Nakitaka V.S. Falco Nakitaka

Round Ten: Ku-Fei V.S. Shinen Iushiya

"AWESOME! WE'RE FIGHTING TOGETHER IN THE FIRST ROUND!" Falco shouted happily!


	14. Ninja Clash

**Ninja Clash! A Lesson For Kaede.**

**I only own Brent, Falco, Odayaka, Shinen, and Suteki.**

_**Announcements**_

_**Kazumi's commentating**_

"Would you look at this board!" Negi shouted in amazement "Half of these people are in class 3-A!"

"Yeah this is going to be awesome!" Brent said happily.

"With so many entered, surely one of us will win the 10,000,000." Chizuru said.

"Ten million." Natsumi said in shock.

Brent briefly wondered what the two girls were doing here and surmised they had come to see Kotaro fight. He wondered how the Haunted House was doing and if they were wondering where he was.

"Hey Brent-kun! Come on lets go to the wrap up party!" Kazumi said as she walked over to him.

"Can I bring my brother and friends?" Brent asked.

Kazumi looked behind him and smirked.

"Well it looks like Kaede has already stolen your loud friend away." She said.

"Huh?" Brent said before turning to see Kaede leading a slightly flustered Odayaka in the direction of the party.

"I guess that means the others will be there too." Brent said before the whole group headed to the party.

**At the party**

_**Day one of MahoraFest may be drawing to an end, but around the World Tree, events are just getting started! As always staying healthy starts with you. Students are reminded to avoid all nighters and-when appropriate!- not to over indulge in alcohol.**_

As they walked onto the roof where the party was being held they were immediately bombarded with shouts of greeting. Brent only briefly listened to what they were saying to Negi and wondered how Negi had managed to be in so many places at once. He decided to forget about it for now and just enjoy the party. He knew that most likely he would end up breaking a few bones in the tournament tomorrow and was going to love every second of it.

**The Next Day**

Brent entered the Contestants Ready Room to find all the contestant there. He sighed and grumbled about his alarm clock being broken before plopping down onto the floor where he began to meditate as he waited for the match's to start. He planned to watch his friends matches as well as Ku-Fei's but needed to have as much time to prepare himself mentally for the matches.

"Hey lil' bro. Lets make our match more interesting." Falco whispered into his ear.

Brent cracked open his right eye and regarded his older brother with interest.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked.

"For our fight we won't use any of our powers or chi. Only pure strength." Falco said.

"Deal. I wasn't planning on using my wooden swords unless I had to anyway." Brent replied.

He listened as Kotaro easily beat a girl named Mei Sakura and the next match ended in seconds as Ku:nel soundly defeated his opponent. Brent got to his feet and went out to the Contestant seats to watch Odayaka's match against his girlfriend Kaede.

Odayaka was wearing a simple black Karate Gi with a white belt around his waist with no shoes on his feet. Brent wondered why he decided to dress like that but decided Odayaka wasn't trying to showboat with any silly clothing.

"_**Now here comes are round three fighters! Odayaka Shinzo and Kaede Nagase! An interesting note is that these two just recently started dating!"**_ Kazumi said happily _**"Will the outcome of this match cause ill effect on their blossoming relationship? We're about to find out because match 3 begins NOW!"**_

Odayaka instantly used a shundo to get directly in front of Kaede and delivered a powerful kick to her chin sending the surprised girl flying into the air. She landed in a heap on the other side of the arena and quickly jumped to her feet.

"Well, well I wasn't expecting that Odayaka-kun. Is this one of the techniques you wanted to show me?" Kaede asked.

"No this was an elementary technique. Just like this one is!" Odayaka said before he crossed his hands and nine copies of himself leapt at Kaede who responded with the same number of clones.

"_**What an amazing display of the 'clone' technique by both contestants."**_ Kazumi shouted as the clones collided.

Upon collision the clones vanished but Odayaka and Kaede had hit each other upside the chin sending them both crashing to the ring where they left craters upon landing. As they climbed out of the craters Brent could feel a vaguely familiar energy emanating from Odayaka.

"Well Odayaka-kun so far I'm mildly impressed at your fighting abilities but now its time to finish this." Kaede said in a slightly disappointed tone.

When Kaede had finished talking Odayaka began to laugh. It started quietly at first but slowly increased in volume until it was heard by the entire crowd.

"OH I'M NOWHERES NEAR DONE! BUT BEFORE I CONTINUE I'LL GIVE YOU A QUICK LESSON ON MY TECHNIQUES." Odayaka shouted "WITHIN THE HUMNA BODY IS SPIRITUAL ENERGY OR KI AND PHYSICAL ENERGY OR CHI. KI CAN'T BE USED ALONE AND CHI IS USED BY MOST SKILLED FIGHTERS. BUT THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY'RE COMBINED! YOU GET CHAKRA!"

Odayaka's hands were in blur of rapid motion as he made numerous hand signs before finishing. As soon as the last sign was made the water surrounding the arena began to churn.

"NINJA ART:SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU!"

As soon as Odayaka had called out his attack a plume of water shot into the air where it took the shape of a serpentine dragon before crashing into the stunned Kaede dragging her across the stage before the water crashed down.

"_**AMAZING JUST WHAT HAVE WE JUST WITNESSED?!? WAS THIS A SECRET TECHNIQUE OF THE LEGENDARY NINJA?" **_Kazumi shouted into her mike.

As Kaede struggled to her feet she saw Odayaka watching her with a concerned look on his face. Before she got up off her knees she looked down to make sure her clothes were still intact and after verifying that her clothes still covered everything she wanted covered, her right pant leg was gone, her stomach was showing and her left sleeve was torn off, she stood and looked at Odayaka. The skin on her stomach seemed to have been scraped off leaving several bloody patches and a long cut was on her arm. She thought she might have a cracked rib but didn't think it would stop her fight.

"Well… I must say that I'm very impressed with that attack Odayaka-kun. Perhaps after the festival you could accompany on more of my training trips and teach me it." She said.

"Are you okay?" Odayaka asked.

"If you mean am I able to continue the fight then yes." Kaede replied.

"No. I mean are you okay. I don't want to cause you any permanent injury… if I did then I could never forgive myself." Odayaka replied.

The immediate reaction of the crowd was a loud 'awww' followed by several cheers.

"_**Isn't that touching?! Even when fighting each other for the chance at ten million yen Challenger Odayaka is still concerned with his girlfriends well being!"**_Kazumi said excitedly.

Kaede nodded before preparing to continue the match.

"I'm fine. Now shall we continue the match?" Kaede asked.

"Of course!" Odayaka said happily.

He immediately started going through a different set of hand signs to which Kaede used Shundo to get in his face only to find he had used Shundo himself to get behind her.

"Ninja art: Karyuu Endaan!" He shouted before taking a deep breath and exhaling.

A large stream of fire came from his mouth and formed the shape of a dragon before flying at Kaede who managed to dodge to the side just in time to avoid most of the damage. The stage where the dragon hit was burnt to a crisp and part of her right sleeve was burned off. Her hand wasn't badly burned but it would still ache for a few days after the tournament ended. She leapt into the air at Odayaka and went wide eyed when she saw him finish another set of hand signs.

"Ninja art: Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu!" He shouted before thrusting his right fist forward.

From his fist shot a red eyed, black serpentine dragon which hit Kaede head on knocking her out of the air. She landed on her feet and looked at Odayaka. The two of them looked at each other for a few seconds before Odayaka spoke.

"Unfortunately…" Odayaka panted "Using to much… chakra… can leave you in serious trouble."

"What do you mean?" Kaede asked with a hint of concern.

"You… win." Odayaka said before he fell backwards and crashed to the stage floor.

Kazumi had been unable to speak after Odayaka had unleashed the fire dragon and only now managed to find her voice again.

"_**And challenger Odayaka is unable to continue meaning that Kaede Nagase is moving on to the next round!"**_ She said to the loud cheers of the crowd.

Brent was quite impressed at Odayaka's abilities as Kaede stumbled over to where Odayaka had fell. She knelt down next to him and checked him over just as the medics reached the stage.

"If you had lasted just a few more seconds… you would have won." She said before passing out herself.

After they had been taken off the stage Brent, Negi, Setsuna, Falco, Suteki, Shinen, and Asuna left to check on their friends. They arrived at the medical room to find Kaede already awake and resting while her injuries were bandaged by the medic. Odayaka was still out cold after his match and the nurse told them he and Kaede would be fine.

"Will Kaede be able to continue?" Brent asked.

"She should be fine." The nurse replied.

**A/N: So how was that? Was it good? Please review!**

**Translation:**

**Suiryuudan no jutsu- Water Dragon Jutsu**

**Karyuu Endaan- Fire Dragon Jutsu**

**Kokuryuu Boufuusetsuu- Black Dragon Blizzard.**


	15. Finally

Finally! The Fight We've waited for!

I own Brent, Falco, Odayaka, Shinen, and Suteki.

Please note that all previous chapters have been edited with the exception of the first chapter.

**Kazumi's commentary**

_Gotukuji and Chachamaru's commentary_

After Odayaka's exciting match things started to heat up. Mana beat her opponent by shooting coins from her hands and it only took one coin to the forehead to knock him out cold. After that it was Negi versus Takahata and after a very tough fight Negi won out… though Brent could tell Takahata was holding back. Brent wasn't sure exactly what happened during Setsuna's and Asuna's match, apparently Asuna won but had somehow changed her Harisen into a sword at the end and was disqualified. Everyone was surprised during Eva and Suteki's match when he managed to land a single hit on Evangeline before getting taken out. And then it was time.

"**And now is a match we've been waiting for! Two brother fighting it out in the ultimate sense of 'Sibling Rivalry'!**" Kazumi said excitedly **"Here comes Brent and Falco Nakitaka!"**

"_The rumor around campus is that both fighters use very rare and powerful fighting techniques."_Gotukuji a guest commentator that fought Negi in the preliminary's stated.

"_And what Techniques would those be Gotukuji-san?"_ Chachamaru asked.

"_Don't know. Nobodies actually seen either fight long enough to identify it." _Gotukuji admitted.

As Brent took his place opposite Falco, Kazumi stepped out of the arena.

"**So now lets get the ninth round of the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament underway! Begin!"** Kazumi shouted.

Brent and Falco both moved faster then the crowd could see… only to reappear in the center of the ring punching each other. Brent had hit Falco in the stomach with an openhanded palm strike to the stomach while Falco had hit Brent in the cheek with a powerful backhanded strike. The powerful strikes sent shockwaves through the area, knocking Kazumi on her ass, and threatening to knock everyone in the audience off their feet as well. Brent and Falco however shot away from the center due to the strength of the blows and skidded to a stop before they could fall into the water.

"**Hey watch it you two!" **Kazumi shouted angrily before realizing what had happened **"What an amazing feat of speed and strength but was there any Chi involved in those blows? Lets ask Gotukuji and Chachamaru!"**

"_As far as I could tell there was no 'chi' in either of their attacks at all that I could tell."_Gotukuji stated.

"_Also Challenger Brent's strike never made contact with his opponent."_ Chachamaru stated.

"_In that case I can identify the technique being used by Challenger Brent."_ Gotokuji stated confidently. _"It's called Kaze Hirate no Megami. A very difficult style to master, especially to the degree I've seen from Challenger Brent."_

Brent and Falco had quickly charged at each other again and were now in the midst of some very intense combat with neither of them appearing to have the upper hand. Brent suddenly moved down and swept Falco's feet out from under him and hitting him mid-fall sending him flying across the arena where he landed in a heap. After a few seconds of no movement Kazumi was about to start the countdown when Falco vanished from the ground and appeared beside Brent with his right leg in mid-swing. Brent was hit hard in the face by Falco's devastating strike which sent him flying across the ring… and right to where Falco had moved. Falco delivered another kick sending Brent straight upwards into

the air where Falco was waiting again.

"AVALANCHE AXE!" Falco shouted before delivering a powerful axe kick to his brothers back.

Brent went smashing into the wooden arena leaving a pretty good sized crater and throwing up a cloud of dust which his brother landed next to with a smirk on his face.

"Come on little brother. You know you can't beat me." Falco said confidently.

Suddenly wood splinters shout everywhere as Brent leapt out of the crater and landed directly in front of a stunned Falco

"Twin Twisters!" He shouted as he hit Falco with a double handed palm thrust to the chest.

There was a large explosion behind Falco sending up a cloud of wood dust, obscuring the two fighters from view. In the cloud though Brent and Falco were going at it again exchanging kicks and punches at a dizzying speed.

"**I can't see anything!"** Kazumi shouted angrily.

"_The move Contestant Brent just used is an attack that sends a shockwave through the opponents body and out their back sending up a cloud of dust and debris. It not only causes internal bruising, but also provides a smokescreen to move in unseen."_ Gotukuji explained.

"Fist of the Mountains Wrath!" Falco shouted as he hit Brent's shoulder with a powerful axe kick sending him slamming into the ground.

"Your doing good little brother… much better than our last fight." Falco said as he crouched down next to Brent… before being hit in the chin sending him somersaulting through the air.

Brent leapt to his feet and dash forward to engage his brother again.

"**Wow our two competitors are really going at it! You have to admire their fortitude and pain threshold. They only have six more minutes before time runs out but the way things are going it is uncertain if they will last that long!"** Kazumi said excitedly.

"_I'm certainly impressed. It seems like these two will be able to keep fighting for quite a while longer at the pace their going. However there are also signs that they seem to be reach the end of their rope."_ Gotukuji stated.

With the other fighters Kaede returned to the observation area, much to the relief of Negi and his friends… Odayaka however had not awakened yet.

"Did I miss much?" Kaede asked.

"No. Those two Neanderthal have been doing nothing more than throwing insults at each other and beating each other senseless." Eva said disapprovingly.

"Neither of my brothers are much for planning… though my youngest brother will often develop a plan mid battle. Falco however merely attacks at full force with no attempt to create a plan of attack." Averus said as he appeared from nowhere… startling Negi.

"So what your saying is… that Brent-kun may already have a way to win?" Ku asked.

"Possibly." Averus replied.

"So how is Odayaka?" Shinen asked.

"He's still out cold but I was told he was merely very tired." Kaede answered calmly just as another gust of wind hit them.

Back with Brent and Falco the two of them were now much worse for wear both sporting bloody lips and badly bruised faces. Brent was certain he could finish his brother off with his next attack… though it would probably be the last one he could use before needing a good rest. He didn't know that Falco was thinking the same thing.

"Hey Falco. How about we make our next attack our last one?" Brent asked.

"Sounds good to me… I'm about done anyway." Falco said tiredly as he wiped some blood of his lip.

The two of them got into their respective fighting poses before leaping at each other. Just before they reached each other they called out the name of their attack.

"Earth Rending Cataclysm!" Falco shouted as he lashed out with both fists.

"Ha, Sora no Namida Ha, Kaze Hatsubai!" Brent shouted as he crouched down under Falco's attack before leaping upwards with a double open palm thrust… sending Falco flying skywards before he splashed down into the water.

"**And contestant Falco has been knocked out of the ring! The winner is Contestant Brent Nakitaka!"** Kazumi shouted as the crowd cheered excitedly.

Brent then collapsed face forwards as the medic ran out to fish his brother out of the water and take the both of them to the infirmary.

A/N: Short… far to short. But hope you guys liked it. Will update soon I hope

**Kaze Hirate no Megami- Wind Palm of the Goddess**

ha, sora no namida ha, kaze hatsubai: Break the wind, Tear the sky


End file.
